Quake
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: An Earthquake hits when the RAW wrestlers are in town. Surviving the initial quake Mickie, Randy and some friends they meet on the way try to get to their friends, but big disaters don't always bring out the best in people.not every one is looking to help
1. Chapter 1

Ok new story, I have tackled fluff, murder mystery, and thriller now of course I had to do the disaster fic, please enjoy.

If you recognise them they are not mine and in court I will deny all knowledge of this fic. Lol

Quake.

Mickie James was having one of the best dreams of her life. She had finally beaten Beth Phoenix for the first time at Wrestlemaina. She was champion again and the fans were cheering her. The sound was defining. It was almost like a wall of sound a rumble. It was like the crowd were coming towards her, making the ring shake, but they were not moving just taking pictures and waving their banners as usual. Mickie's eyes snapped open, the rumbling was not coming from her dream, but from underneath her. "Shit." Mickie exclaimed as she tossed of the bed clothes and went for the bathroom door. She knew that in an Earth quake it was best to be in between a door frame. Crouching down holding on to the edge of the door for support Mickie knew this was no ordinary quake. San Francisco was famous for its quake's most of them were around the 4.5 mark, but this one was no shaker. Mickie watched as rubble began to fall from the ceiling, all her things were falling off the bathroom shelves and even the mirror began to crack from the centre. Mickie was hoping that it was going to stop soon, but it just seemed to keep going the noise was almost as unbearable as the shaking. 'God I hope I live thought this' Mickie thought as she felt the building it's self begin to sway. First her bed and the table and chairs in her room began to slide towards her, slowly but they were defiantly moving across the floor, not just bouncing around, then the building shifted back the other way and it was the last thing Mickie saw before the world went dark.

Waking up Mickie opened her eyes and blinked. The dust was surrounding her and it made her eyes hurt and her throat sore. Coughing she pushed herself up and out from under the rubble that had fallen on her when she was knocked out. Mickie placed a hand on her forehead and felt a sizable lump forming there. She winced as she touched it. "Damm that smarts." She said as she slid out and sat on top of a large slab of what looked like wall. She inspected her legs, some minor cuts and abrasions were there, nothing life threatening though and she risked standing up. Looking around she was amazed that she was still alive, but if she was than it probably meant other people in the building were too. Making her way across the rubble Mickie cut her feet several times on bits of glass and she decided that she had to find some shoes. Although her bed was completely destroyed it was pretty much in same position as it was in originally. It just looked like several Elephants had used it as a trampoline. Mickie felt around under it knowing that was where she had left her shoes when she had come in. She found one almost straight away, still with the sock inside it. The next one took a bit of hunting for but she found it slightly off to the left. No sock in this one so she decided to go with no socks at all. Turning she looked at her watch, it was hard to see the time as it was so dark, but she could just about make out the numbers, it was 12.15 am, she knew Kelly and Melina had gone out to a club that night, she had decided to stay at the hotel because she needed to get up early to train for her match with Beth, but that meant they were probably still there at the club, under god knows what kind of mess. Mickie knew that she had to get to them, she had to know if they were alright. Picking herself off the floor she made her way to what was her door. The frame was still some what there but the walls around it were crumbling and one potion had all but fallen in to the corridor. The door its self was hanging by one hinge and looked ready to fall off at any minute. Mickie stepped though in to the corridor quickly, slightly worried that the lot would come down on her head if she wasn't carful. Mickie looked left and could almost see nothing. A support beam was blocking her path in that direction. The lights were flickering on and off, it was making things seem even more blurry. The dust was making it hard to breath and the conditions underfoot were treacherous to say the least. Mickie was very glad that she had been able to find her shoes. Stepping over a fallen piece of wall she made her way to the right, knowing that there was a stair well at each end of the floor, it didn't really matter which way she had turned. It was likely that the stairs were still in tacked, they were stone blocks surrounded by concrete, they were fire resistance and probably she would have been better off running there in stead of hiding in a door way to be taken out with her own shower rail. Mickie tried to wipe the dust out of her eyes and off her face, but there was so much of it, it was all over her hands and arms and rubbing it away was almost making it worse. Mickie looked up and thought she saw someone moving about up ahead of her. She wasn't sure whether or not to call out. She couldn't tell who it was, it might be some one up to no good, and she knew in disasters like these nutters had a tendency to come out of the wood work. The person was getting closer to her now and she could see that they were having just as much trouble as her. "Hello." The person shouted and Mickie was relieved when she heard a woman's voice. "Hey yeah over here." Mickie called back moving towards the woman with more purpose now. "Hey oh my god I thought I was the only one on this floor." The woman said grabbing hold of Mickie's shoulders as she stumbled over a piece of wall. "Yeah me too, but I bet there are many others in here, I mean if we survived I bet there are others." Mickie said and the woman looked at her and smiled. The woman suddenly frowned and said. "Hey don't I know you from somewhere." She said and looked Mickie's face and tried to place her. "You might have seen me on TV, my name is Mickie, Mickie James." Mickie said offering the woman her hand. "Oh my god, yes, I was never a big wrestling fan, but my husband is. Well now this is something I will have to tell him about. Nice to meet you my name is Sandra." The woman said taking Mickie's hand and shaking it firmly. "I have to admit this is probably the weirdest way I have ever been recognised." Mickie said letting go of the woman's hand and looking behind her. "It's not clear that way, was it better where you came from?" Mickie asked knowing that they could not stay there forever. "Yeah I think so I just came out of that room." Sandra said pointing to a door on her left. "Ok look in need to go up to the forth floor, my friends might be trapped up there." Mickie said, she was on the third floor, but Melina and Kelly had rooms up on the forth floor, Mickie had to check their rooms just in case they had come back early. "Ok I think I will come with you if that is ok, better to stick together I reckon." Sandra said following Mickie over the debris and towards the stairs. "Yeah it's not fun being in here on your own." Mickie said giving her new companion a smile and pushing open the door.

As Mickie had expected the stairwell was pretty much in tacked. The light fitting were swaying about and some had fallen off completely but the stairs were useable. "Watch your step, we can't be too sure how secure these steps are now." Mickie said turning back to Sandra who gave her a curt nod. "So have you got any one here?" Mickie asked Sandra as they made their way carefully up the stairs. "Not in San Francisco. I am here on business we were doing a lot of conferencing with our Californian counterparts and I was sent to secure a good deal, my husband and I actually live in Boston." Sandra said as Mickie pushed open the door to the forth floor. Something was leaning against it and it was making it hard work to get open. Sandra pushed her shoulder against the door, and both women together managed to get the door wide enough to pass though. When Mickie saw the damage, she was almost glad that Melina and Kelly were probably still at the club. Most of the wall had fallen down so almost none of the carpet was visible under the debris. Mickie thought she could feel a draft and stepping over towards where Melina's room was she knew why. Part of the exterior wall had collapsed out on to the street. "Melina can you here me." Mickie called but there was no response. "You don't think she could have, you know fallen out." Sandra said cautiously, but that gaping hole was making her nervous. "No I don't even think she was here, they went to a club tonight it would be early for them to have come back." Mickie said moving away from the room and down a few doors. Surprisingly Kelly's door was still there and most of the front wall. Poking her head though the gap Mickie called but got no response. "Hey I don't think they are here, what do you say we get out of this death trap." Mickie said turning to Sandra who was listening intently. "Do you here that?" She asked as Mickie strained to here anything in the chaos. "Help in here." Mickie had heard that one, the voice sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn't place it. "Hey we can here you, keep calling so we can find you." Mickie called out moving further in to the corridor towards the person. "I am in here." The voice came back a little louder it was male and Mickie was sure she knew who it belonged to. "Randy is that you?" She called stopping and listening for a reply. "Hey yeah, I am stuck under a pile of rocks." Randy called back he was over to Mickie's left and she picked her way though the door and into what she supposed was Randy's room. Sandra followed her and winced as she stepped on a sharp piece of metal. "Damm it." She said and Mickie glanced back at her. "We have to get you some shoes." She said as she spotted Randy. "hey Mickie is that you?" Randy said he was facing away from them but he would have recognised that voice anywhere. "Yeah Randy it's me, I have brought a friend, are you hurt?" She questioned squatting down next to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Not really. My ankle is pretty caught up though, I can't pull it free." Randy said turning with some effort on to his back so he could look at the two women who had come to rescue him. "Is it broken?" Mickie said knowing that if she started moving things she could cause him further damage. "I don't think so, but things are getting pretty numb down there now." Randy said lifting himself up on his elbows. "I am sure we can shift enough of this to free him." Sandra said getting down and starting to pull items of rock, breezeblock and wall off of randy's kegs. Mickie began to help her checking on Randy to make sure they were not hurting him too much. Finally with a pull from randy he freed his ankle and sat up right. "God damm bit that is better." He said giving both girls a smile. Mickie could not help but smile back at him. Sandra was so tired from moving all that rubble but she couldn't help but be pleased that they had freed him. "Thanks girls." Randy said getting up off the floor and wincing as he put weight on his ankle but only for a second. "Just a sprain I think, feels much better now the blood is coming back." He said as he place a hand on Mickie's shoulder. "Are you guys ok?" He said looking at Mickie's torn up legs and she shrugged. Nothing a nice hot shower wont fix, but I really need to get to Kelly and Melina, god knows what that club looks like, and I bet the emergency services are up to their eyeballs, that's if they can get out at all, Randy some of the out side of this building collapsed, right in to the street." Mickie said the last bit as a whisper so not to let Sandra here. "Ok so first thing is first we get out of here, but we should really check for other survivors, I mean if you hadn't come along god knows how long I would have been here." Randy said moving off for the door but clutching at his foot as he stood in some glass. "Ouch damm but that hurts." He said sitting down and plucking a piece of glass out of his toe. "Randy where did you put your shoes?" Mickie asked almost having to hold back laughter at the look on his face. "In the closet but there is no way they will still be there." Randy said as Mickie made her way towards the closet which was no longer vertical but seemed pretty much in tacked. Mickie had no need to open the door, it wasn't there any more. Tossing out some clothes including a T-shirt which Randy promptly put on. "Are ha." Mickie said triumphantly holding up first one trainer then the other. "In all this and my shoes still make it." Randy said taking them from Mickie with a smile and putting them on. Getting up they all made their way back into the corridor. "Now you, I am sure Kelly will be out in her heels, so her pumps are still in her room, you can borrow those." Mickie said to Sandra, who was grateful she wasn't going to have to steal some of somebody. Mickie only took a couple of minutes looking for the shoes, because Kelly's room was right in the middle it had not been damaged too badly, it was weird how the quake had effected some parts of the building and not others. Mickie knew she didn't have time to ponder the architecture so she turned round and took a quick glance out of the window. "Umm guys come look at this." She said not moving her eyes, but feeling her two companions come up beside her. "There was a building over there right, that giant hole was not there when I checked in." Mickie said as Randy placed his hand to his mouth. "Nope your right there was a building out there." Randy said looking down and seeing that the building had collapsed into the street and into the buildings next to it taking half of them with it as well. "If it's like this all around the city the emergency services won't be able to get to anyone." Sandra said turning away from the window not wanting to look at the carnage any more. She was sure there would be bodies somewhere in the rubble and she did not want to see them. "They have probably called the national guard, look I suggest we get the hell out of here, we don't know how secure this building is, we check for survivor's on the way, but we need to get out there." Randy said taking Mickie by the hand and Sandra who had now pout on Kelly's shoes and was finding the going a lot easier. They pushed open the door to the stair well and headed down, they did not bother stopping at the third floor they already pretty much knew what was down there. "Hey apart from me, have you guys actually seen anyone else?" Randy asked as they took another flight downwards. "No actually we haven't, I am surprised really I thought the hotel was pretty full." Mickie said thinking abut how busy the restaurant had been that night and the bar for that matter. "You don't think they are all dead do you?" Sandra said from next to Mickie and Mickie wasn't sure how to answer that. "I hope not, I would have thought those who could get out did." Mickie said as she pushed open the door to the second floor, before she could push it all the way open it was ripped from her hands and all three people jumped back in surprise.

Ok what do you think, should I carry on, I have to warn you I have rated this fic a T but some parts I might have to class as higher, I will put a warning on any chapter which I think challenges the general T rating. As always please read and review your thoughts are always much appreciated XxX


	2. Chapter 2

Ok the much awaited chapter two, thank you to all those who have reviewed, Mindy lover, littleredrobin, futurewwediva and M.B.L Matt Burgess it's much appreciated.

Enjoy

Mickie stumbled back into Randy as the door was pulled open. "Oh my god there is someone else around here, you have to help me, my girlfriend she isn't moving." The young guy stood there looking as shocked as Mickie Randy and Sandra looking back at him. Mickie glanced at Randy but it didn't take much thought. "Where is she?" Randy said walking into the corridor and moving bits of furniture out of their path. "She is in here, I can't wake her up." The guy said leading them further down the hall, then off into a room to their right. Mickie looked at Sandra who was hanging back a little. Mickie suspected that the woman was a little scared as to what they might find. Mickie had to admit she wasn't exactly happy with the idea of finding a dead body, but she had to help. "She is over here." The young man said crouching down by a partially visible body. Randy bent down and placed his fingers at the woman's pulse point, she could not have been more than 20 years old, but it was obvious that she was dead. The way her neck was slanted out of her body was totally unnatural and it was obviously broken. Randy stood up and placed a hand on the guys shoulder. "I'm sorry but she is dead." Randy said glancing at Mickie who just gave him a sad smile and came over to lead the man away from his dead girlfriend. "Come on honey let's get you out of here." She said taking his hand and leading him out of the room. "Oh my god, I can't, what am I supposed to do now." He said sitting down and holding his face in his hands and sobbing. Sandra came over to him and wrapped her arms around his shaking body. "Its ok honey, what's your name." She asked and the man looked at her his whipping at his tear stained cheeks. "Umm it's Brian, I we were here on our first anniversary, we have been together one year tomorrow, now we will never have the chance to celebrate." Brian said leaning on Sandra for support he began to cry again. Randy knew they had to get him up and get him out. He knew it was harsh and if he had found any of his friends dead he wasn't sure how he could have coped, but at the moment it didn't matter. "Hey Randy wasn't John's room on this floor?" Mickie said breaking him out of his thoughts as he realised that she was right. "Guys we are going to check on our friend, he has a room on this floor. "Ok just shout if you need us." Sandra said, she hat sat down next to Brian, who was no longer crying but he looked pretty pale and Randy thought it was best he stayed where he was for the time being anyway.

Mickie lead the way down the hall, she noticed that there was a funny smell but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. John was in room 110 and she had just passed 107, the rooms were odd to their right and even on their left. "It should be two doors down on the left, looks pretty clear." Mickie said turning to Randy who was right behind her but having to duck slightly under a downed light fitting. Mickie pushed though the door to John's room, it was partially open as the door jam had buckled under the stain of the collapsing ceiling. The room was a mess, the bed was no longer there, it had been shattered and pieces of it were scattered amongst clothes and rock. "God if he was in that bed." Mickie said looking around and spying the mattress a few feet away, it still looked fine but there were no sheets or bed clothes on it any more it was just a bear mattress. Randy walked over to it and almost as soon as he got close he saw the hand sticking out. "Oh shit John." He called out throwing the mattress off revealing John, his body was slumped to the side, one arm sticking out trapped under the weight of his head. His face was pale and at first Randy suspected the worst. Mickie was crouched down beside him and placing her fingers on his neck. "He is alive, but my god look at his leg." Mickie said pointing down to John's exposed right limb. The bone in the lower leg was protruding out of the skin and was very obviously broken, blood was coming out of the wound but not in too much quantity to worry about him bleeding to death. Randy got down for a closer look, he knew this was very bad, infection was the least amount of concern at the moment, but if they didn't get him to a hospital soon he could use the leg. "John man can you here me?" Randy asked the unconscious wrestler and gently shaking his shoulder. "What umm, oh shit that hurts." John said fully coming too and feeling the pain in his leg. "Don't try to move John your leg is broken." Mickie said placing a restraining hand on his chest as he tried to sit up. "Mickie? How did you find me, Randy what the hell is going on?" John asked confusion setting in. Mickie glanced at Randy hoping that John had not taken a hard hit on the head as well. "What is that last thing you remember?" Randy asked him as he scanned the room for something they could move him with. "I remember going to bed, then I thought I was dreaming, I got thrown out, I remember holding on to the mattress as I fell, but after that it's a blur." John said finally realising what probably happened. "There was an earthquake, a big one, and it's not safe in here, we have to get you out." Mickie said as Randy moved over and took hold of the mattress. "We can put him on this and use it as a makeshift stretcher, if we all take a corner it should be easy." Randy said referring to the two people they had left in the hall. Mickie gave John a quick smile and moved off into the corridor. "Hey guys we could use your help, we have found John." Mickie called and she could here movement. With in moments Sandra and Brian were at John's door, Sandra was peering inside and then looked back at Mickie. "Is he ok?" She asked hoping that there was not another dead body in there she did not want to see anything like that again. "Yes and no, he has broken his leg we are going to have to carry him out." Mickie said as they followed her inside. "Hey John this is Sandra and Brian they are going to help get you out of here." Mickie said as Randy brought the mattress over and placed it under John's head. It was easy to slide the mattress under his head and shoulders as he was up higher than the floor on a pile of debris, the next bit would be tricky. "Ok Brian you take one shoulder I will take the other, girls you take a foot each, don't push though just support them forwards." Randy said as he and Brian crouched down ready to pull John on to the mattress. "This is going to hurt buddy, but there is no other way to do this." Randy said quietly to his friend. "Just do it." John said bracing himself for the pain. "on four." Randy said but he signalled them to go on one with out John seeing. "One." Randy began and they pulled him on fast. John let out a scream though clenched teeth and muttered. "You said on four." He hissed at Randy who just gave him a rye smile. "I thought you liked surprises." Randy said looking up at Mickie and giving her a wink. "Everyone grab a corner, and let's get out of here." Randy said as they all bent down and took a corner of mattress. Mickie and Randy were either side of John's head and Brian and Sandra had the feet end, taking him head first down the corridor was slow going, they had to keep stopping to pass him though gaps and under low beams finally they managed to get to the door. "Hey guys what is that smell, its stronger down this end." Mickie said realising that when they were in John's room the smell had all but gone, but now they were back near the stairs the smell was much more apparent. "It's gas." Randy said slightly alarmed, he had not noticed it before, he was too worried about the building falling down, now there was a real possibility that it might blow up. "We need to get out of here now." Sandra said and for the first time Mickie heard the panic in her voice. Pulling open the door they had to fold the mattress nearly in half to get John though but they managed it. Mickie couldn't help but notice all the loose electrical wires that were hanging down and she knew there would be no time to stop at the first floor. Coming down the stairs as quickly as possible they pushed open the door to the lobby. The lobby was not in too bad a state. Being little to no furniture and only a heavy secure front desk all the litter had come from the ceiling caving way under the weight of the rest of the hotel. Mickie didn't really have time to think about what would happen if the building collapsed, or if the lobby had been constructed strong enough to prevent them getting crushed. They almost ran across the expanse of the ground floor of the hotel, Randy knew that they did not have long, he could feel it like an approaching storm that they did not have long before the exposed electrics mixed with the gas leak. Throwing his hand forwards he pushed open the double doors which lead down a fight of steps to the street. Randy did not stop once his feet hit the side walk, he knew if the building did explode at this distance they would be caught in the back draft. Pulling them forwards he did not get a good looking at where he was going as he was looking behind him at the hotel and Randy stumbled and almost took Mickie with him. "Randy are you ok?" Mickie said as they had to stop as Randy picked himself off his knees. "Yeah I am fine but we need to get away from here." Randy said looking in front of himself and seeing that the street was in a worse state than he thought. There were downed power lines, parts of collapsed buildings and giant cracks in the road, getting through all of this without John to carry would have been hard enough, but with John it was going to be near impossible. Mickie looked behind her as she heard a loud hissing sound, she didn't know what it was but she saw it in slow motion. First all of the glass windows were pushed outwards, they got showered in bits of broken glass, some on yelled to get down and she found Randy pushing her down and covering his body with his own. The noise was like standing way to close to some one who had just set off a cannon, and the heat came next, followed by a forced that pushed her backwards as her and Randy were rolled away from John.

Mickie opened her eyes to see the second floor of their hotel ablaze, the next floor her floor was starting to burn too. "Oh god Randy all those people." Mickie said placing a hand over her mouth as Randy helped her off the floor. "I know." He said as they made there way back to John and the others who all seemed to be ok. "Hey are you guy's ok." Brian asked them as Mickie bent down to check on John. "Yeah noting a nice hot shower won't fix." Randy said with a wink at Mickie who could only offer him a small smile. "How you doing John?" Mickie asked him as he opened his eyes to look at her. "Leg hurt like a son of a bitch, but at least I'm not in there." John said indicating back with his thumb at the inferno behind them. "Ok we have to get him to a hospital." Randy said as they all took back their positions lifting John back up. "The nearest one is County, but your looking at four, five miles at least, in these conditions, that's hours." Brian said speaking up. Randy looked back at then man and gave him a curious look. "You from around here?" Randy asked, because they had been in a hotel he had just assumed that they were visitors to the city. "Yeah I live jus over the bridge, I brought Emma over here to get away you know, from work, family, just the two of us, but I am only a carpenter, I don't earn much so going out of state was a little pricy." Brian stopped, thinking of how much it had cost him staying in San Francisco. "I have an idea though, we can take him to one of the shelters." He continued quickly not wanting to think too much about his girlfriend right now. "They I like underground clubs that they make in to make shift hospitals and triage centres, they also carry food water and blankets." Brian was looking around trying to get his bearings and figuring out which one would be closest. "Is there one near by." Sandra said as Brian had stopped them in the middle of the street. "Yeah there is O'Rilley's pool hall, it's just a block from here." Brian said and pointed in the direction of the building. Mickie was starting to really hurt now, carrying John was hard enough but several times now they had to lift him over piles of debris and once had to pull him though a gap which could have fallen on them at any time. But going round would have taken them even longer, finally they came upon a blockage that they didn't know how to get though. "Looks like we are going to have to go round guys." Randy said as he walked back over to his friends after trying to shift some of the rubble. "We will have to back track to the last junction turn up it and come back around. O'Rilley's is just on the other side." Brian said as Mickie sat down heavily on the curb. Sandra sat next to her and let out a long sigh. "Can we rest first, I am beet." Sandra said pulling her knees up to her chin. "Sure but not for too long, god knows who might be out here, and god knows for what reason." Randy said scanning the area but seeing no one. "We really should get going, John has passed out again, I don't know how much blood he has lost, but there is a fair bit on this mattress." Mickie said standing up quickly knowing it didn't matter how tired or sore she was John needed them right now. "Mickie's right we can't waist any more time, maybe we should go up and over." Randy suggested, he knew it would be a struggle getting him up there, but time was of the essence now. John was looking increasingly pale and he had passed out from the pain again, it was probably a good thing. "I say we go for it, if we go round we are looking at least an extra mile, and who is to say it's not blocked that way." Brian said observing several places they could stand on. Sandra pushed herself up from the curb and took hold of her corner of the mattress. Mickie, Randy and Brian followed suit and they began to climb up the rubble.

There it is chapter 2 please keep reviewing and I will keep updating, I promise the next chapter is an exciting one so it will be well worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 I was feeling generous,

Mickie was holding on to John at the top of the pile as Randy and Brian pushed him from below. Sandra was trying to support them from behind so they didn't slip. Just as Mickie felt John being pushed upwards someone tapped her on the shoulder. Mickie was so shocked she almost let go of the mattress. "Hey what are you guys doing?" The man said who was standing behind her and Mickie snapped her head down to Randy with a worried look in her eyes. "Hey man leave her alone." Randy yelled up as the man peered down at the rest of them. "Sorry I thought you were trying to hurt him or something, here let me help you." The guy said taking hold of one of the corners and helping Mickie to pull John over the top of the rubble. The other side was more of a gentle slope and they made it down much faster than on the way up. It helped that they had someone else helping them too. Mickie decided she would keep her distance for now at least until she knew they could trust him. "You guys headed for the hospital?" The man said taking a good look at John's broken leg. "No we didn't think we would make it that far, we are going to head to O'Rilley's." Brian said as he gave the new man a half smile. "Great idea, I think Dr Andrews just got there he can take a look for you, my name is Bret by the way. I lived in that building you were climbing over." He said trying to give these people a reassuring smile. Randy was starting to warm up to the guy, surely if he was after something he wouldn't have approached four people all on his own, he had no weapon and had done nothing so far to suggest he was a danger to them. "Hey Bret I am Mickie this is Randy, Sandra and Brian. The guy on the mattress is…" But Bret cut her off before she could finish. "John Cena, I recognised you when I finally got close enough to get a good look, you see people can get a little crazy when things like this happen." Bret said as Mickie spotted the sigh for O'Rilley's. "Oh thank god." Sandra said from behind her and Mickie could not help but agree with her sentiments. "Let's get him down there." Randy said as they folded up the mattress lengthways again to fit it down the stair case.

Mickie pushed open the door, the placed was littered with people, some had been bandaged up, others were lying on makeshift beds, some were just walking around talking to the injured, no one seemed to notice them at first then suddenly there was a buzz of activity around them. "Open fracture to the tibia, get me saline, plenty of gauze and 10mg or morphine." The man said checking over John's body and pulling a stethoscope from around his neck. He had on no white coat but Mickie assumed from the way he was talking he was the Dr Bret had spoken about. "Please bring him this way." The Dr called to them as they followed him and set John down atop a pool table. The woman the Dr had spoken too came back with all the things he had asked for and Mickie and Randy were pushed back while he worked on John. "He will be ok now." Sandra said coming up to Mickie and placing her hand on Mickie's shoulder. "Yeah he is in good hands, Dr Andrews is from the county hospital, he is one of their best." Bret said as he perched on a vacant stool. "Hey guys do you want some water." Brian said spotting a water cooler and some cups. He was so thirsty, carrying John and breathing in copious amounts of dust had made his throat very sore. "Sure I am so thirsty." Sandra said taking the offered cup out of Brian's hands. Mickie and Randy also had a glass of water but were too worried about john to notice if they were thirsty or not, they drank as if automatically. Finally the Dr seemed to finish up with John and he came over to where the rest of them were sitting. "Your friend will be ok, he has a bad leg fracture, but I have managed to clean the wound and dress it without causing further damage. I can't reset the leg here, it's too dangerous without x-reys and without proper anaesthesia. You did the right thing bringing him here, these places are usually the first checked by any ambulances getting though." The Dr said and Mickie let some tension drain from her body, for hours now all she had done was worry about one thing or another, now she knew John would be safe she had to go and find Melina and Kelly. "That's great Dr thank you." Randy said shaking the guys hand and the man smiled at him. "It's my job, now anything you guys need just go for it, we have plenty of water blankets and food." He said as he headed off to see to another patient. Randy went over to John who was starting to come around but he was very groggy. "Hey there man, how you feeling?" Randy asked as he took hold of John's hand. "Better now morphine is a wonderful thing." John said smiling at them sleepily. "Hey, do you think you will be ok with out us." Mickie said taking hold of John's hand replacing Randy's. "You see Melina, Kelly and god knows who else went to that club tonight, we have to go and see if they are ok." Mickie said speaking softly as Brian and Sandra walked over. "We can make sure he is ok." Sandra said looking from Mickie to Randy. "We are going to stay here, Brian has to get in contact with Emma's parents, and I need to call my husband." Sandra said coming over to John and looking down at him. "Is that ok with you?" She said giving him a board smile. "I think I am in safe hands guys, you go and find the others, I know you probably saved my life." John said looking first to randy then to Mickie. "Do you even know where you are going?" John said knowing that he didn't have a clue where this club was. "I do kind of, I went for an hour or so before I got bored and came back to the hotel." Randy said thinking that was only a few hours ago, and now look at what had happened. "I can take you." Bret said from behind them. "I know this city like the back of my hand lived here all my life, plus guy's safety in numbers and all that." Bret said coming over and perching on the pool table. "That would be great, thank you." Mickie said starting to feel like it was time to get going. John was in safe hands, she gave Sandra a hug and Brian before they left the safety of the pool hall, she didn't envy Brian he had a hard task to do, who knew how long it would even take him to get hold of his girlfriend's parents, but that was not a conversation she would ever want to have. Randy was behind her thinking almost the same thing, but he knew they could be walking into to their own nightmare if the club had been destroyed. Bret led the way up on to the street, he checked down a road before turning down it and told them to stick close.

"I will tell you one thing guys, San Francisco never really learnt after the quake of 82. It was the biggest one in living memory for many people, until I suspect this one." He added as they walked, slid and jumped their way down a side road. "For a few years buildings were built quake proof, but soon that gave way to things being more aesthetically pleasing. I think they thought after thirty years it wasn't going to happen again, the damage the loss of life was forgotten and it's left us with this." Bret said pointing around them at the crumbling buildings and carnage. "You were here when that quake happened?" Mickie asked as she took his hand as she climbed over a pile of debris. "Yeah I was only five years old, but I remember it, people huddled on streets, families crammed in together in any building that was still standing. I warn you, not everyone copes very well when this kind of thing happens." Bret said stopping and facing his two companions. "What do you mean?" Mickie asked, she was not sure if Bret was trying to scare them or warn them, but he looked deadly serious. "People are usually, kind, easy going, you get the odd few that can be rude, but generally they won't kill you for a bottle of water. Unfortunately rational goes out of the window when you take away people's creature comforts. If you see looters just stay away from them, they are not after you, if a road appears blocked by a gang of people go round it, disasters bring out two types of people. Hero's and nutters, I am not trying to scare you, but it is a fact and if for some reason we get separated you need to know this." Bret finished as Randy shook his head. "You sound like you know a lot about this stuff." He said as they started to continue forward. "Yeah I am professor of Sociology at the community college, in fact this is a truly fascinating situation for me, that is if it wasn't so horrific." Bret said as they stepped over what Mickie was sure was somebody's arm. Turning her head away she looked straight a head of her to where they were going. "Wow that's impressive, so how far would you say it is to the club from here?" Mickie said trying to keep her mind off the arm from earlier. "Umm that depends on which roads we can use." Bret said as they came to another cross roads. Randy noted on way looked like rundown apartments the other seemed like newer purpose built homes. "I think staying off the main streets is best so a good hour." Bret said eventually he continued straight on, choosing to head up instead of across. "This club The Spot, was it quake proofed?" Mickie asked hoping that if it was they might all have had a good chance of getting out. "That club is pretty new, as far as I can remember one side of the building is entirely made from glass." Bret answered. Mickie was shocked, glass, their entire concrete hotel had almost fallen down and caught on fire, how was a single building supported by panels of glass going to have withstood that quake. Randy caught Mickie eye and gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey they are all resourceful guy's I bet they are out looking for us right now." Randy said as they rounded a corner and found the way slightly clearer. "I tell you what if they are and we miss them I will kill them myself." Mickie said giving Randy a half smile as Bret turned round to them. He was about to say something when a shout came from above them.

"Help oh please." A woman shouted from what looked like a second story balcony. The three people on the ground turned and looked up at her. Mickie could see the lady was distressed but she couldn't see why. "Please hurry it's my baby." The woman shouted and Randy thought she looked like she was on the edge of panic. It was Bret that moved first. He ran up to the gate, Randy not far behind him followed by Mickie. Randy saw it was one of those mini gated community's, a few apartments inside a complex with its own swimming pool and gardens. "Hey lady what's the code." Bret shouted up as he couldn't get the gate to open. "Oh 1343." The woman shouted down, and Bret punched in the code and made for the stairs. Taking two at a time they were with the woman in moments. "This way please he is trapped and I can't free him it is to heavy." The woman said leading them down to the second apartment along. Mickie saw that the complex did not appear to have sustained much damage. Much of the building was still in tacked, one side though seemed to be crumbling from the base down. Mickie peered over the edge of the balcony and saw why. There was a sharp drop off about twenty feet away down in to the bay, an edge that would normally be safe guarded by a high wall and a nice piece of flat ground to play sports on was now a crumbling hole falling down into the bay below. Mickie fought back the urge to run and went inside the ladies apartment. Randy was already peering though a hole where a baby's crying was coming from. "Come on guys chain gang." Randy said lifting bits of rubble off the trapped baby. Passing it to Bret who then passed it to the girls who placed it to one side. "He is crying that's a good sign." Mickie said to the woman who was focused on the slowly diminishing pile of debris. Randy saw that rocks had fallen either side of the baby, making a gap which a large slab of wall had fallen on top of. Creating a protective hole for the baby but trapping him. "Hey Bret can you gave me a lift?" Randy asked and Bret took hold of one side of the slab. "Mam get over here once we lift of this slab you will be able to pull him out." Randy said bracing himself he knew this was going to be heavy. Mickie came over but there was no where she could get in to help so she got out of the way so they could get the baby out as quickly as possible. " On three." Bret said and they all nodded. Lifting up the heavy slab the woman reached in and grabbed her crying baby, scooping him up in her arms she pulled him clear so the guy's could drop the slab. "Is he ok." Mickie asked as she came over to check out the baby. "He seems it, thank you so much." She said tears rolling down her face. "No problem." Mickie said placing her arm around the woman's shoulder and leading her too what seemed like a pretty undamaged sofa. Randy and Bret joined them as the woman sat down baby wrapped up in a blanket. "I am Mickie, this is Randy and that man over there is Bret, what's your name?" Mickie asked looking from mother to son and smiling at the infant. "I am Maddie, this is Tyler, how can I ever repay you?" The woman said looking around at the smiling faces. "No need, but we do need to get you out of here." Randy said looking around, the condition of the side of the building had not gone unnoticed by him either. "But where can I go?" Maddie asked feeling like she wanted to panic again. "Bret you take her back to O'Rilley's, she can't go on her own it's not safe, but she will be taken care of there." Randy said standing up and looking around. "What about you guys, we are a long way off the main roads here, and you might not b able to find your way." Bret said knowing that the Maddie and Tyler were his priority, but he didn't want to leave Mickie and Randy high and dry. Randy spotted the kitchen, it was still ok, virtually everything was on the floor but he managed to find a piece of paper and a pen. "Can you draw us a map?" Randy said handing the items to Bret who gave him a smile.

Mickie and Randy watched as Maddie, Tyler and Bret headed back the way they had just came, Randy made sure the map was in the pocket of his sweat pants and he turned to Mickie. "We don't have to do this you know." He said but he already knew what her response would be. "I know but I have to go, I have to know what has happened to them, I would never forgive myself if I could have saved them and didn't even try." Mickie said and Randy just had to nod. Turning in the direction of the bay Randy started walking Mickie by his side, it was almost three am now, but it seemed to be getting darker, as though even though the dust was settling, the darkest hour would be before the dawn.

Ok chapter 3 up, please review, let me know what you think, I hope you like it so far, little warning for the next chapters they get a little darker. If you want to read that then you will have to review or I will get sad and stop writing. ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go chapter 4, please enjoy and review. I apologise now for all geographical errors made on my part about the landscape of San Francisco, I am English and I have never been so any and all locations you do not recognise I have made up.

Randy had been trying to follow Bret's map but the streets looked so much different when parts of them weren't even there any more. Mickie wrapped her arms around her body, it was not warm out here and she was only dressed in her shorts and a vest top, normally quite appropriate night wear but not really great for walking the streets in the middle of the night. Randy noticed as Mickie shivered and rubbed at the goose bumps on her upper arms. "Hey are you cold?" Randy asked her knowing the answer full well, but knowing she would probably deny it. "I'm fine, thank you though." Mickie said walking slightly taller and trying not to let Randy see she was in any kind of discomfort. "Ok fine well I am cold, so I suggest we see if we can find anything to wrap up in." Randy said knowing that Mickie would not deny his own request for extra clothing. "OK sure where do you think we should look?" Mickie said scanning the area, but all she saw were more apartment buildings and more rubble. Maybe we could try some of these buildings, I am sure there are clothes everywhere, no one will be using them." Randy said heading off to an open door way. "We can't steal people's clothes." Mickie said running up behind him and taking hold of his arm. "Why not I am sure if they wanted them, or needed them then surely they would be wearing them." Randy said as if the solution was that simple. Mickie dropped his gaze then looked back up at him. "Stealing is stealing and if we happen to steal from the wrong person we could end up in much worse trouble than a little bit cold." Mickie said feeling uneasy about being inside this apartment building. "Come on maybe we will find something on the way." Mickie said pulling slightly on his arm and Randy had to give in and turned to open the door.

The ground was moving again, Mickie felt like the last couple of hours had just been a nightmare, that she had dreamed the previous quake. Now she was experiencing the real one. The floor above them began to crumble, both from the previous damage and the new shaking. Randy ran them under the stair way and half covered Mickie's body with his own. Mickie could see new dust rising from bits of ceiling hitting the floor and the glass in the front entrance was shaking, she was sure it was going to shatter but it held fast, the shaking subsided and Mickie let out the breath she did not realise she had been holding. She was also clinging on to Randy pretty tightly. He had his arms around her waist and his front was pressed flush against her back as the crouched under the stair way. Mickie's arms were holding tight to Randy's and even though the shaking had stopped she did not make any attempt to move. "I think it's stopped." She said but still not moving just peering out from under the stairs, but no one was coming down them to get outside to safety. "I think so probably an after shock." Randy said, he was also reluctant to let go of Mickie. He felt safe with her wrapped in his arms, even though they were covered in dust and scared to death there was something oddly calming in holding her close to him. Mickie moved first she let go of Randy's hands and moved forward. Randy let her go and followed her, pushing open the door Mickie saw that part of the outside of the building they were in had now collapsed in to the street, it was pretty bad down there before the aftershock now it was impassable. "Damm it." Randy exclaimed as they saw the damage and he knew walking down the next street was going to take another twenty minutes. "We could try climbing over." Mickie said as she inspected the pile and saw that it was pretty firm. "I am not sure it's worth it." Randy said standing beside Mickie and looking up. The pile had to be twenty foot high, ok it was a slope not a sheer wall, but it was bits of furniture, walls and got knows what, all being held up by sheer luck. "If another aftershock hits it could all come down on top of us." Randy pointed out, taking a glance at Mickie but he knew what she was thinking, she had already made her mind up. Climbing this pile would take them ten minutes perhaps, going back up the street walking to the next one and down it would take double that, and they were taking the chance that it may also be blocked, perhaps with something much worse. "I think we can do it, as long as we are quick and don't stop to look at anything I think it is a better option than starting again." Mickie said as this was already the third street they had tried. The first had a downed power line that was still live and covered half the street, they did not dare try to get passed it. The second street had a collapsed building almost the first one on the row and it had not taken them long to discount that street. It was on the third street they found their way until they got caught up in the aftershock. Randy was mad that it seemed like they were being prevented from getting to their friends by some higher power, like it was not meant to be. "Ok we climb it but we do it fast." Randy said giving Mickie a curt nod and indicated for her to go first.

Mickie was finding the going much more difficult than she expected. A lot of the rubble was loose, she had slipped several times but managed to catch herself before she did any serious damage. Randy was just behind her, he wasn't having much better luck but at least if Mickie fell he would be able to catch her. It was better that Randy was behind at first he had gone first, but a loose bit of rock had caught him off guard and he had fell back down whipping out Mickie as he went. Luckily they had only beet four foot of the ground and no one had been hurt except Randy's wounded pride. After that they had decided Mickie would go first. Randy had to trust that what she could stand on, he could as well. For a while they seemed to be going more sideways than up, but Mickie could not find a stable part of the pile, none with anywhere to actually stand on anyway. Mickie finally found a way up, she placed her hands on a ledge just above her eye level and hoisted herself up on to the slab of stone which looked like it had once been somebody's roof. She turned round and offered Randy her hand as he boosted himself up on to the slab. Sanding up next to her he looked around. He noticed he could see quite a distance, he could see between the building and over people's gardens. He could see all the way to the golden gate bridge. The bridge itself was still there, but it looked odd in some way. Randy couldn't quite figure out why, maybe it was the angle they were seeing it from, but it did not look damaged but it also looked incomplete. Mickie was thinking the same thing as she tilted her head to the side and scanned the world below them. Smoke rose up from many places, some were from natural fires started by the earthquake and the pipes and cables that the main event had exposed. Others had been set by people looting, and some had been set for fun. It was hard to tell from this distance which one was which but Mickie knew that without some intervention soon the fires that seemed pretty isolated now could soon become far more dangerous. There was far more building damage than she had first thought to. Many building were still standing, but almost as many were not, many had at least partially collapsed, and more than Mickie had first realised were no longer part of San Francisco's sky line. "My god, look at it." Mickie said turning to look at Randy, who's eyes were transfixed on the Golden Gate bridge. "I know it's almost like a dream." Randy said not moving and not looking at Mickie either it was making her nervous. "What's wrong?" She asked him placing her hand on his arm. "I'm not sure." Randy said snapping his eyes down to where her hand connected with his arm, and then he looked at her. "Come on let's get down off of here, I don't know about you but all this destruction, seeing it is giving me the creeps." Randy said sitting down and placing his feet on a ledge below him. Mickie had to agree with him, at least at ground level you only had to deal with it one place at a time up there, you had to look at it all in one go and it was too much to take in.

The descent was as tricky as the assent, Randy led the way down this time. He had too be extra carful on the way down. If he slipped or got on a loose pile he could cause an avalanche effect and end up bringing the whole thing down on their heads. Mickie half slid half climbed down the pile, she had never been so happy to have her feet on the floor. Dusting her legs and arms off she looked at Randy and gave him a smile. "Maybe next time we should walk round." Mickie said as Randy flicked dust out of his hair. "Next time, god I hope there is not a next time." Randy said giving her a rye smile and taking the map out of his pocket. "Looks like we go all the way down to the end of this street and cross over the main road, once there we only have to walk one more block up and we are there." Randy said checking out the crude but effective map Bret had drawn them before he left them to take Maddie and Tyler to safety. Without it they probably would have been going in circles. "Sounds like we could be there within the hour." Mickie said as Randy put the map back and made sure it was secure as they continued to make their way down the street. "Yeah as long as no one drops another building in front of us I am sure we will." Randy said grinning at her like an idiot. Mickie had to smile and it actually felt good to be smiling at something so silly. "Hey it could be worse, the ground could literally open up and swallow us." Mickie said not really meaning it but she knew it was possible. "Great you know there are some days you just know you should not have gotten out of bed." Randy said remembering that his bed was in several hundred pieces and probably on fire. Randy couldn't help but smile, it seemed almost perverse to smile about something so horrible, but it was that or they were going to end up breaking down in tears. Mickie was sure she saw movement up ahead but the fresh dust and the smoke from a nearby fire was making it hard to see. "Randy is there someone up there?" Mickie asked slowing her pace so she could get a better look at whoever was up there. "Yeah and I'm not sure they are on their own." Randy replied also slowing his pace, knowing they couldn't go back the way they had come he looked around them for anything he could possibly use as a weapon.

It was too late for Randy to find anything the people up ahead of them had spotted them. As they emerged from behind the curtain of smoke Randy could see that they were all teenagers, probably between sixteen and eighteen and they were all carrying some kind of weapon. One guy had what looked like a bike lock chain, another a switchblade, one guy was carrying a tire iron that seemed to have blood on the end of it. Mickie averted her gaze from that pretty quickly, but she kept looking from one face to another. The boys all seemed to be pretty happy with their discovery. "Hey you two, if you want to came this way you're going to have to pay us." One of the lads called, he was the one with the tire iron and he seemed to be the leader of this particular gang. "We don't have any money on us." Randy said standing up to his full height. Although he was far bigger than any one of these guys, he would be no match for all three and they had weapons, where Randy only had his bear hands. "Oh yeah how come I don't believe that." The lad said as they formed a semi circle around Mickie and Randy. Mickie shot her eyes from one guy to another and finally looked at Randy. "Here look." Randy said turning out his pockets and showing them all he had was a piece of paper. "What's that?" Another lad said pointing at their map. "Just a map, so we can find our friends." Randy's aid opening it and showing them that there was no money inside. "Ok fine if you don't have any cash you could pay us another way." The lad with the tire iron said looking Mickie up and down and licking his lips. Mickie felt a shiver run down her spine and he skin once again erupted in goose bumps. The other lads in the group all nodded in approval of their leader's idea. "I don't think so." Mickie said her voice coming out much smaller than she intended it to. "Oh no, then we might just have to have some fun with you instead." The guy with the chain said, swinging his weapon around his hand. "Hey come on all we want is to go and find our friends, we don't want to take your street or anything, now what do you say you just let us go." Randy said his voice getting more dangerous with every word he spoke. The lads seemed to back away for a second and Randy thought he had managed to talk them down. "Now where's the fun in that." The guy with the tire iron said and advanced on them.

Suddenly a gun shot rang out. Mickie ducked her head and span round at the same time, trying to avoid any bullets and see where they were coming from at the same time. She saw a man coming out from a door way riffle in hand sight trained on the three lads behind Mickie and Randy. "Get out of here you good for nothing Arse lickers, or the next thing you will feel is my cold hard bullets." He shouted. It only took the lads a second of hesitation before they turned on their heel and ran back the way they had come. "Who ever you are thank you." Mickie said giving the man one of her million dollar smiles. "No problem, I hate punk kids." Hew said lowering his gun and looking from randy back to Mickie. "You know I have a apartment, its got food beer, and me and my friends are camped out there, why don't you guys come along and grab a beverage with us?" The man asked them and he looked very happy with his suggestion. "Umm thank you for the offer, but we have to go, you see our friends are at a club and we don't know what has happened to them. We really need to find them as soon as possible." Mickie said still smiling at the man, her smile dropped as he slowly raised his riffle and pointed it this time at Randy and Mickie. "It wasn't a question."

Ok there was chapter 4, please review, or I may not update as quickly as you might like.

Warning the next chapter will be rated T + I know there is no such thing but its not quite an M but this is where it gets serious folks, if you want to see that then review.


	5. Chapter 5

OK slight warning this chapter is T+ so if your under age and do not want to be offended then please do not read, although the rest of the story may not make much sense with out it. However if your underage and normal carry on I promise I wont tell.

Mickie was frozen to the spot, one minute she was smiling at this man and thanking him for getting rid of the men that were threatening them, now he was the one pointing the gun at them. "I said it wasn't a question, now in the building." The man said pointing his gun at a doorway then back at them.

Randy just looked at Mickie and turned to the man who did not look like he was interested in discussing the matter. Randy made to walk forward seeing that he had no choice, no choice that was unless he wanted to get shot but Mickie did not follow him.

"Come on Mickie we better see what he wants." Randy said taking hold of her around the shoulders and guiding her forward. "Randy?" Mickie questioned looking up at him but for now he had no answers for her.

The man with the gun directed them forward and in though a door at the base of an apartment block, Mickie was not sure if it was the one he had come out of earlier but she suspected it was. Glancing behind her she saw him give her a flash of a smile that showed her almost all his teeth. It was not a reassuring look at all.

"Stop here this is the one, if you push the door its open go straight in." The man said slightly lowering the weapon but not taking his eyes off them. Randy pushed at the door and in swung inwards. The apartment seamed pretty much in tacked, it looked like the people in there had been doing some cleaning as anything broken seemed to have ended up in the hallway. It also looked like anything undamaged had been retrieved and put in place.

Mickie followed Randy into the apartment, she looked at the two guys who were sitting on the sofa, and both had cigarettes hanging from their mouths. The sofa looked like it had seen better days, the ugly flower pattern on it was faded, and there were suspicious looking stains on it. Mickie saw the girl at the last moment, she was sat with her knees up to her chin, back to the wall behind the arm of the sofa on the floor, her dirty blonde hair stuck to her cheeks which Mickie suspected were wet from crying, she also appeared to have on very little clothes. Glancing at Randy Mickie could see he was trying not to react, but she could see the muscles clenching in his jaw, and his eyes had narrowed into small slits.

"Take a seat." The man who had lead them here said, he was still smiling and he looked like he was just being friendly, but Mickie knew there was something very wrong going on here. Tuning Mickie saw another sofa behind her, this one was in no better condition than the other and she did not like the thought of sitting on it, but it appeared she had little choice.

"Now I have been very rude, let me introduce myself and my friends here. My name is Steve, this is Daniel and Tom, and my quite friend in the corner there is Alice." Steve said smiling at them as if he had just helped them out and they had come in for a friendly drink, not been ordered here at gun point. "Are you going to tell us your name sweetheart?" Daniel said looking at Mickie and not hiding the fact that he was checking her out. Mickie wanted to sound confident, like she was not intimidated by the situation at all. Before she got a chance to answer Steve spoke up. "Oh come on Daniel don't you recognise them, I am telling you we have hit the jackpot here." Steve said pointing at them with his gun, which made Mickie wince, she thought he was going to shoot them accidentally.

"Think I do, yeah there is posters up all around town especially of you." Tom said indicating towards Randy and both men sat there waiting for Daniel to catch up. Randy saw the moment Daniel clocked who they were, his face physically changed in front of their eyes. "No Fucking way, how did you get them?" Daniel said turning to Steve and shaking the guys hand.

"I guess they just kind of fell into my lap." Steve grinned at Randy and Randy was having a hard time not squirming in his seat. "Do you have any idea how much we can charge for these two?" Tom said getting up and going to the fridge. He pulled out a six pack of beers and handed one to each of them, including Mickie and Randy who took the can but had no intention of drinking any.

"Excuse me charge for what and who?" Randy said not liking the sound of this one bit, were these guys in to the white slave trade or what. Steve looked at him and his smile was broad but it was cold. Randy had not noticed before maybe because he had not looked that closely, but Steve's eyes were cold and grey, they held no emotion behind them, his smile said don't be afraid I am a nice guy, but his eyes told the truth, that he was a very dangerous guy.

"There are people we know who will pay high Dollar for a chance with unusual people, you know people they would not normally have aces to." Daniel said getting up and coming over to where Mickie and Randy were sitting, he seemed to bend forward as if he was checking out the merchandise.

"Celebrities, rich folks, even children, under normal circumstances very hard to come by, but guess what tonight was our lucky night." Tom said from his seat lighting up another cigarette and placing his hand on Alice's head and stroking her hair, but there was nothing comforting about it. Randy could see the girl physically shrink under his touch.

"You deal in children? That's not right." Mickie said finally finding the power in her voice because she was so shocked.

"Maybe it's not, but we provide only what the market demands, and tonight the market is demanding you." Steve said not moving and not making any attempt to hide the fact that they were in some serious trouble. Randy glanced around the room, there was only one way out of this apartment and that was though the front door. The living room was a fair size, but they would never get to the door without getting shot. There were three doors going off from the living room. One was the kitchen, that door was open, the other two doors were shut. Randy suspected that both were bed rooms, he had no idea what he would do if they took Mickie and made her do anything against her will. It was also pretty obvious that they knew exactly who they were. It was probably the only reason that they were still alive right now. There would have been a good view of the street from this apartment, hearing Randy and Mickie below Steve probably recognised them and chose to come out and 'save' them from the lads. Only this situation was much worse.

Mickie had been trying to make eye contact with Alice, but the girl was shifting her eyes around the room constantly, as though she expected something to happen any second, something which was not going to be good for her health. Mickie suspected she was here as some kind of sex slave, she must only have been nineteen and how she had ended up in here with these men was making Mickie feel angry. Steve was looking at her now and he let his eye travel up from her toes to her face and he smiled.

"You know I always thought, that you would look so much different in real life, you know without the makeup, the big hair, but you know even covered in dirt and in pyjamas you're still going to be worth a fortune." Steve said, he was almost rubbing his hands together with excitement. Mickie could not believe what he had said. What had started off as a complement had ended in something quite sinister. Mickie had no doubt in her mind that these men would not care what happened to them, that they did not see them as humans but as commodities to sell and that was caring her as much as the look in Steve's eyes.

Mickie looked at Randy and saw him already staring at her already. He was looking at her with what looked like desperate eyes. Mickie felt like her hope had just died, she thought that Randy might have had a plan, he always seemed to think of something, but it was not fair to assume that, to lay that at his door, maybe that was why he was looking at her, because he was hoping she would be able to get them out of this. Mickie turned her eyes away from Randy and back on to Steve who was finishing off his beer and Mickie clung on tight ot her un opened can.

"Hey come on guys drink up." Steve said realising that neither of his guests had touched their beer.

"I'll pass if that is ok." Randy said placing his beer on the floor at his feet. Steve did not change the look on his face but Mickie could feel the anger wash off him. "I wasn't asking buddy." Steve said and Tom gave a quite chuckle from the arm rest. Mickie did not even bother putting her can down she opened it and put it to her lips. Taking several deep swallows she actually felt better. Not in a good way though, she felt dirty for feeling better, as though she was a willing participant in all of this.

"Now that's what I am talking about." Daniel said coming over and sitting on the arm rest next to Mickie and placing a hand on the back of her neck. Randy sprang out of his chair and grabbed the guy by the wrist forcing him away from Mickie.

"Don't touch her." Randy said venom dripping from his voice.

"I think you need to let go of my friend there, or I may have an accident with this gun." Tom said as he place the revolver against Randy's temple. Randy let go of Daniel's arm and Daniel resumed his place next to Mickie on the arm of the sofa.

"I think we are going to have to watch this one." Steve said as Tom sat back down opposite them and looked at Randy as he took his seat. Randy could not look at Mickie, it wasn't because she was letting Daniel touch her because she had no choice, but it was making him sick to know that she was suffering and he could do nothing about it, and that things were going to get a heck of a lot worse when whoever they were being sold to turned up.

Mickie was trying to ignore Daniel's hand on the back of her neck gently squeezing her. She couldn't believe Randy wouldn't look at her, she needed him right now and he had looked away, did she disgust him that much?

"You know I wouldn't mind having a sample of the merchandise myself." Daniel said smiling at Mickie, but Mickie offered him nothing but a blank stare back.

"Easy Daniel you know the rules, that is unless you have a spare grand in your pocket." Steve said and they all laughed. Mickie could not believe what she was hearing, one thousand dollars what was that going to get these guys, she had her suspicions of course, but how did they know when to come, and who would be here. As far as she had seen, they had not phoned anyone, which was if the phones were even working, and how did they know these guys could even get here, they may be dead.

Randy was thinking something very similar, he suspected that they had already arranged some sort of time and were just awaiting their arrival, if however for some reason these folks didn't make it randy could see there would be an opportunity here to make some kind of deal. It was pretty obvious that these guys were far more interested in the money than actually doing anything with them. Maybe if he offered to pay for their freedom they might have a chance of being let go.

Mickie snapped her head up as the door opened and in walked two guys. She knew that these men were the ones they had been waiting for. There was no ignoring it now, they had managed to survive a major Earthquake only to be captured by some sadistic men intent on selling them as sex slaves, the irony was almost too much to take.

Ok tried spacing this out a bit for easier reading hope you liked this chapter please review and let me know. As always it is much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is chapter 6 same warning as the last chapter, and thanks for all the reviews.

Randy eyed the two men cautiously, they went over to Steve and shook his hand. "Looks like you found us a good catch here boys." One of the men said. He was tall about 6'2 well built with dark almost black hair. His friend was shorter around 5'11 but he was built like a brick shit house. Randy knew he would struggle to take out both men, guns or not.

The taller man turned on them and looked down at Randy and Mickie who were still seated on the sofa. It seemed very odd to Randy that he should be reacting this passively in this situation. He was a trained wrestler for crying out loud, he should be able to defend himself and Mickie against thugs like this, but something was making him sit still, something was telling him that if he tried anything they would not hesitate to kill him, then Mickie would be left alone.

Mickie felt sick under the gaze of the two men that had just walked into the apartment, she kept her eyes towards the floor, she didn't think she could look in to their eyes, she was scared of what she might or might not find there. Randy was not looking at her either, he seemed to have gone into some sort of trance, he was looking directly at the men unblinking. In fact if she couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest she would have thought he was dead.

"You two are worth every penny." The taller man said looking at Steve and giving him a wide grin. "We agreed $1100 yeah for the pair?" He said getting out a large bill fold and counting the money out. Steve took the cash and counted out Daniel's and Tom's share who took it readily and re took their seats on the worn sofa.

"How ever did you manage to get them here?" The tall man asked, Mickie was not sure the other man was going to talk at all, in fact he had not stopped looking at here since they entered the room. Randy seemed to have caught on to that fact as well and was staring daggers at the man.

"Well they just kind of fell in to my lap, I was just looking out of the window, when who should amble past but these two large as life. Didn't know how I was going to get them inside, but then these punk arse kids came up and stopped them, it was my lucky day, I went down and helped them and they couldn't help but say yes when I offered them a beverage." Steve said in reply to the man's question.

"Now that is what I call lucky, it's like this night was meant for us, how can we not take advantage of that." The tall man said and his friend glanced away for a second just nodded his head in agreement, he turned back again and looked at Mickie and Randy once more, like he was making sure they had not moved a muscle.

"Do they know the rules yet?" The tall man asked now coming over to look closer at Mickie and Randy. Mickie had to suppress a shiver but the shorter man clocked it and he cocked his head. "They will know them soon." The tall man said perching on the arm rest nearest Randy.

Randy could smell the BO coming off this guy and he was having a hard time trying not to gag. They both were well dressed in nice suits, they looked surprisingly clean for two people who had just been through an earthquake, and they obviously had a lot of money, but the guy smelt bad. Randy could not believe that this is what his night had come to, he was sat in a dirty apartment with the city falling down around them trying not to be sick sat next to a guy who smelt of dry old sweat.

"Ok the rules are simple, do as we say and you might live, do anything else and we will kill you, I don't care how much you cost me you are no good if you are causing trouble." The tall man said blowing breath in to Randy's face as he got closer to him. His breath was almost as bad as his BO and his teeth were distinct brownie colour.

"Hey are you guys still alive?" The man shouted in Randy's face it was obvious the guy expected an answer where Randy didn't think there was one to give. "Yes." Both he and Mickie said almost at the same time. "Good because if you didn't I could have gotten Clive here to give you a lesson." The man said pointing to his silent staring friend. Randy gave Clive a glance but did not dare take his eyes off the man sitting next to him.

"Steve you know what to do, we will take these two into the back with us, make sure we are not disturbed." He said indicating to the other two men who had obviously done something in the past to warrant that reaction. Mickie made no move to get up with the men and neither did Randy. "I thought you understood the rules, now get up!" The tall man said taking out his revolver and pointing it at Randy's head. Randy got up slowly and so did Mickie, as soon as they started walking to one of the closed doors off the living room the gun was put away. "Now see you do as you're told no one get's hurt." The man said as Clive opened the door.

Randy had been right it was a bed room. There was a large king sized bed in the centre and a bed side table at either side of it. On both stood a plane cream lamp shade with a dark wooden stand, they were almost beautiful if the situation had not been so bad. Mickie glanced at the window in the room but it appeared to have been boarded over. It was obvious this room had been used for this sort of thing before. It had nice soft blue wall paper and the carpet although dirty now from dust probably from the quake, was a think Ivory colour and soft under her feet. It possessed all the charm that the living room hadn't. It was odd to Mickie that she was being led into a room where she was most likely going to die and she was admiring the interior design.

"Clive set it up over there." The taller man said as Clive walked over and picked up a tri-pod from the corner of the room. Neither Mickie nor Randy had noticed it before, or the camera that Clive was now mounting on to the stand. Mickie glanced at Randy as if to say what is going on but Randy was only able to stare back at her, it was obvious they were both just going to have to find out what they had planned together.

"You know I am thinking we could sell this video for over $100,000 dollars." The tall man said looking very happy with himself as he looked thought the eye piece of the camera and checking that he was seeing what he wanted. "The great Randy Orton and Mickie James come and go in the same film." The man laughed at his joke and Randy only took a second to catch on.

"You can't do that, you will be put in prison." Randy said knowing that he was grasping at straws here. "Why you will be the ones on camera screwing, and they can't arrest a dead man for rape." The man replied with a half smile half sneer. Mickie got a chill up her spine then, she was not sure what the guy had meant at first now she knew, they had brought them here to make a snuff film.

Randy looked at Mickie, he could see her eyes shining bright from where she had unshed tears in them, it was making him very angry that they were here, that they had been forced into this situation. If he were ever going to get the chance to sleep with Mickie James this would not be how he would want it to happen. Randy would want candles soft music and a long time to show her just how much she meant to him. This was not supposed to be how anyone made love, forced filmed then killed, it made his blood run cold and they were running out of time. Clive had come to stand behind Mickie, he had not touched her but Mickie physically shrunk at his proximity to her.

Randy snapped his head round as the taller man approached him from behind and placed his mouth close to Randy's ear. "If you don't do it I am sure Clive will be happy to oblige." Randy glanced at Clive then tried to look at the man standing at his shoulder. Just as he was about to make his way over to Mickie hoping she would understand the sound of gunfire erupted from outside the room.

Ok I know a short one but the next one is long and I needed a good place to end this chapter, please read and review or you will never know what happens. Ha ha


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is chapter 7 I am sure you have been waiting with bated breath. PS check out my challenge request on my profile if you have not already.

ENJOY.

Mickie hit the deck as several bullets punched though the door and Clive running low pushed open the door and raising his gun. Mickie was shocked at the sight she saw. Alice was in the middle of the room spraying bullets with Steve's riffle. The three men were obviously not expecting her to do this. They seemed to have barely made it out of their seats. Mickie could see Steve slumped over the arm of the chair. Blood dripped from his out stretched hand onto the ugly carpet. Tom was still sitting half a cigarette still in his mouth, stuck to his cheek by a splattering of blood. She could not see Daniel from where she was, but from the look on Alice's face it seemed that all three of her tormentors had been disposed of. As Clive stepped out of the door way and aimed his gun Alice spotted him, she looked almost iconic stood there in just her underwear holding a riffle that was way too big for a girl of her size to be carrying. She let off another burst of bullets but her aim was off and she only caught Clive on the arm. The man ducked for cover behind the sofa holding his bleeding arm, and his partner the one who had done all the talking went to the doorway.

He only needed one bullet. Alice hit the ground like a stone, the bullet hit her between the eyes and the silence was now defining. Randy didn't even have to think about it. While the tall man was still looking out for anyone else Randy clocked him from behind. The man fell to the floor unconscious, Randy glanced at Clive on the ground and gave him a swift kick in the side of the head putting him out of action too. "Mickie, come on we have to go now." Randy shouted at her and Mickie stood up, she felt like she was going to be sick but now was not the time to be doing anything like that. Mickie reached out and grabbed hold of the hand Randy was offering her.

Mickie glanced back around the room as they ran though it, both men were still down and obviously were not getting up any time soon, this did not mean that they wouldn't come after them. Mickie finally saw Daniel and she wished she hadn't. His face was completely missing. He was leaning back on the base of the sofa head on the seat and his arse on the floor, what he had been doing down there in the first place Mickie dreaded to think.

Randy threw open the door and pulled Mickie into the street with him. He knew for now they had to hide, those guys were not going to let them go this easily and if they ran into any more gangs that would be it for them. Pulling Mickie into what looked like a back alley Randy was frantically looking for anywhere they could lie low for an hour or so.

They passed door after door but nowhere looked quite right. It was either too unstable, too noisy or was locked. Randy finally spotted it. There was a door leading into the side of one of the buildings, it was down three steps and obviously went under the building. Opening the door quietly Randy poked his head round. He saw two washing machines, and two tumble dryers. There was also a bench in the middle of the room and a corner for manual drying. "Perfect." Randy whispered as he ushered Mickie inside. The room was undamaged from the earthquake, it seemed like this one little part of San Francisco had survived just like Mickie and Randy had done, now they were going to take full advantage of that fact.

"We need to stay here for a while, those guys will come to try and find us. I know they won't give up that easily." Randy said as he pulled out some sheets from the tumble dryer and started to build a place where they could rest. Mickie watched him with slight amusement, she was surprise she could smile at a time like this but it did feel good, now they were out of immediate danger.

"What are you smiling at?" Randy asked as he looked at Mickie who had a definite grin on her face. "I never took you for the domestic type." Mickie said and came over to help him lay out the sheets in the corner, so if anyone was to open the door they would not bee seen. Mickie sat down on the sheets and lean her back against the wall. She let her head fall back against the wall and sighed. Randy looked over at her and couldn't help but smile at the way she had let her body relax and her face seemed to loose years. "We still need to find the others Randy, now more than ever, it maybe ironic but now we are the ones that could use their help." Mickie said turning her large brown eyes on to him and Randy couldn't help but stare at her. "I know, we are as lost and as in as much trouble as they could ever have been." Randy said not breaking eye contact with her. Mickie blushed under Randy's gaze and she had to advert her eyes before she did something she might regret.

Randy didn't know why Mickie had looked away from him, he was sure that he could have just lent forward then and kissed her, but she had turned away, like she didn't want him to look at her. He supposed they had been though a lot, seen too much for such a short space of time. He had not exactly been there for her, but he didn't want her too feel like he didn't care, because he did care about her perhaps more than he should.

Mickie pulled her knees up to her chin, there was no heat in the room, the power had been out all over the city for a while now, probably shut off by the power company because of all the downed lines, much better that people got cold and food got spoiled than anybody got electrocuted. Tucking her arms around her knees Mickie made herself as small as possible to keep in her body heat. She jumped slightly as she felt an arm go around her shoulders. When she realised it was Randy she allowed herself to lean against his firm chest and she relaxed her body against him. He felt warm under her skin and she suddenly started to feel very sleepy.

Randy couldn't resist when he saw her curl herself up in to a ball, he knew she was cold he could see the goose bumps rise all over her arms. Reaching over he pulled her in to himself. She flinched at first, but she soon allowed him to pull her close. Randy rested his chin on the top of her head and inhaled her sent and closed his eyes. He thought if this was only a different time and a different situation this would be something he had been dreaming about for a long time, longer than anyone especially Mickie could have ever known. They had always just been good friends, yes they flirted a little who didn't but nothing had ever gone beyond that, for one reason or another it had just not happened for them. Now Randy was alone with her in a cold damp room and holding her close and all he could do was listen out for any signs that they had been found.

Mickie must have fallen asleep, she was being shaken away by some one. "Mickie, Mickie wake up we have to get out of here." The voice was calling her and shaking her violently, but Mickie couldn't seem to open her eyes. "Damm it Mickie wake up."

Randy had tried waking Mickie up after another aftershock started, but it was too late, the part of the stone staircase that they had been hiding behind had struck her on the head and she wasn't moving. Randy could have easily picked her up and carried her out, but he didn't know if it was any safer out there than it was in here. That was until the roof above them stated to give way. This aftershock was obviously centred much closer to them and although it did not have the power of the first, it didn't need it with all the damage that had already been done. Randy watched as he bent over Mickie's body as the roof came down covering the door. He rolled Mickie and himself out of the way as the stairway they wee hiding under gave a loud crack and started to come down. Randy felt the pain in his ankle before the pain in his head and he could do noting but cover Mickie and pas out.

Mickie could feel her breathing was restricted by a heavy weight, but the weight felt warm, it was not like the debris from earlier that evening, which scratched ripped at her legs. Opening her eyes Mickie saw Randy lying half on her half under a pile of rubble. She gentle sat up and looked down at him. His lower legs were covered by a large part of the stairway. Mickie could not assess for any damage because she could not see any part of his legs. "Randy can you here me." Mickie said speaking firmly but quietly, just in case anyone was looking for them. Randy did not reply, Mickie could see a small trickle of blood coming out of a gash in his head, it did not look serious but she was worried that he was unconscious.

Perhaps that what had happened to her, when all this had happened, she did not remember another quake, in fact all she did remember was Randy calling to her but not being able to wake up. Mickie carefully moved to a sitting position and allowed Randy's head to lie in her lap. She placed a hand on his face brushing away some of the debris and dust that had fallen on him. She winced at the cut to his cheek and she touched his face softly with he finger as if to offer him comfort from the pain he wasn't feeling yet. Mickie couldn't resist, she bent her head and placed a kiss just below his eye and just above the wound.

Randy felt Mickie's lips on his cheek, they were so soft and gentle he wanted to break out in a smile, except the pain in his ankle was preventing it. Randy allowed his eyes to open and he was looking directly into Mickie's face, it was almost worth the agony just to see that look in her eyes. "Well hello." Randy said though a gritted teeth smile. Mickie's face dropped when she saw the anguish on his. "Randy what is wrong?" Mickie asked trying to see what was wrong with him.

"It's my ankle I think it is bust." Randy said not trying to sit up but pull himself forward a bit so he could get out from under the stone. Mickie realised what he was doing and she pulled her self up and behind him. Randy allowed her to take hold of one of his arms and help him.

"Damm it!" Randy shouted as he pulled himself free enough to lean against the wall. Mickie was at his ankle looking it over and running her hands up his calf. "I think it's broken." She said giving him a faint smile. "Great I thought that too, now what?" Randy said angry at this new development, not only would he now not be able to protect Mickie but she was going to have to help him. "We can stay here for a while, but I am not sure how safe this building is." Mickie said looking around and actually seeing no way out. "Oh no we are out of here, or at least you are, another aftershock and this will all come down on our heads." Randy said also looking round and seeing the blocked door. "You have to go." He said to Mickie and Mickie turned on him.

"I won't leave you Randy." She said folding her arms in front of her chest. "Oh and how are you going to get me out of here?" Randy said pointing to the door which was covered in debris. "I will have to shift some of it so I can pull you though." Mickie said going over to the door and seeing that it was going to be harder than it looked, and even if she could shift enough of it, she didn't know how far she could drag him.

"Mickie come here please." Randy said in the softest voice Mickie had ever heard him use. "You have to go, get help and come back, that is the only way I am getting out of this room." Randy said not liking this one bit, she would still have those men to look out for, but now there had been another aftershock, he was sure they were probably hiding out somewhere. "No I can't do that what if.." Mickie couldn't finish her sentence, she just lent forward and planted her lips on Randy's. Randy was shocked at first the pleased, then he was kissing her back with all he had. Mickie pulled back breathless. "Now you have to stay alive or there will be no more of that." Mickie said a small smile on her face and Randy caught her hand as she was about to stand up. "Please be carful, find someone you can trust, don't risk your life for me." Randy said pulling her back down towards him and placing his forehead on hers. "If you can't find anyone leave me and get to safety, I mean it, I don't want us to both die down here." Randy said as he placed his lips on hers once more.

Mickie would not cry, she was going to find someone to help her and Randy if it was the last thing she did, but she had to get out of this room fast or she wasn't ever going to leave. Standing up and giving Randy a sad smile she said. "I will be back no matter what." Not giving Randy time to reply she ducked down and squeezed though a gap at the base of the door, it was only just big enough for her and it was pretty dangerous thing to do but time was of the essence here and she knew Randy was counting on her. Standing upright just below street level Mickie scanned the area but saw no one, moving up the stairs she turned down a side street and began her mission to get help.

Oh there we go I am cruel to randy and Mickie aren't I at least I let them have a snogg. As always please review and let me know what you think. Do you like the action/drama chapters or do you like the fluffy/ hurt comfort chapters, let me know am I getting the balance right.


	8. Chapter 8

I am back, will be updating quite regularly in the next few days, but only if I get reviews. What can I say I need my ego stroking from time to time.

Mickie had been keeping to the side streets, she had not seen anyone yet. She was not sure if this was a good thing or not. She was caught between a rock and a hard place, on the one hand she needed to find somebody to help her rescue Randy, but on the others she did not want to run into anyone like Steve and his friends. Not that they would be doing anything like that ever again

Mickie thought back to the seen in the apartment and shivered slightly. The streets looked very dark now and very dangerous. She didn't realise just how alone she was and it was unnerving. Every doorway and side street seemed to contain something that was going to jump out and get her. Mickie kept to the edges of the streets peering around the corners to check to see if anyone was there. Mickie's breaths came in sharp pants, she was clutching her arms around her body to keep out the cold but it seemed to have seeped into her bones.

Looking down the next side street Mickie saw movement and she quickly ducked back behind the wall. "Come on Mickie grow a spine for go sake, you have to help Randy." Mickie whispered to herself.

She stepped around the corner keeping to the shadows she looked down the street at a man who seemed to be routing though pile of debris. As Mickie got closer she could see his clothes were old and torn. He had a long beard and very dirty hands, quickly turning round knowing that this was probably someone who was homeless and unlikely to help her, she made her way back along towards the main road before the man spotted her.

Mickie was trying to avoid the main roads, she didn't want to attract any attention from looters or people like the gang of boys they had run into, alone she would be an easy target, she looked up at the sky it was turning purple as the dawn approached, it was still a good hour or so away and she knew there was every chance that there would be another aftershock. She was going to have to take a chance, she knew that she couldn't travel much further from where she had left Randy.

Since she walked down the street away from the laundry room where she had left Randy Mickie had been creating a mental map of where she had been. It wasn't easy remembering which way she had turned and what street was the last one, they all looked pretty much alike, especially now they were all covered with rubble and debris. Mickie also realised that if she went to far she may get lost on the way back or take too much time getting back, and she didn't want to think about what would happen if she were too late to save him.

Mickie not for the first time that night wished some of her friends could have been with her. Or the nice people they had found, like Brian or Sandra. Mickie took in a deep breath and turned left towards the main street. There was a pile of rubble in that direction but it was hardly anything to climb over.

Mickie was concentrating on where she was putting each foot and each hand she wasn't really looking in front of her. Then suddenly there it was, a face staring back at her wide eyed and mouth slightly agape. Mickie pushed back in shock and nearly fell off the pile of rubble. The face was not recognisable as a man or a woman, the features had been too distorted as they had been crushed under all the heavy building material. Mickie could not see any of the person's body. Scooting quickly to her right and around the body Mickie decided that she had seen enough death for one night and got to the top of the pile quickly. Sliding down the other side Mickie took note of where it was and what the street looked like before she stepped on to the main road.

Randy was in a lot of pain but his mind was not focusing on that. He knew it was the only thing they could have done, Mickie had to go and get help, she could not have stayed with him, it wouldn't have been any better for her here. Randy knew it was dangerous sending her off on her own, but she was a smart tough woman and he knew she would be better trying than sitting and waiting. He knew he was, but at the moment he didn't have a choice.

Sitting in the dark all Randy could hope was that Mickie did not run into the wrong type of people that she didn't end up in a situation that she couldn't get out of. He would be willing to die in the laundry room if he knew she had gotten out and got to her friends, but that kiss was defiantly worth sticking around for, and Randy knew deep down that Mickie was coming back, one way or another he knew she would be back here with him, weather it was too save him or to wait with him. He knew because that is what he would have done for her.

Mickie could not believe how quite it was on the main street. All the shop windows were smashed in as she walked passed she noticed that even some of the manikins had been taken as well as the clothes. What people wanted them for was beyond her and she shook her head. It was obvious everything that was worth taking down this road had been taken, and now they had all gone into hiding or into some kind of shelter.

Mickie thought about finding one of these shelters, she was sure that someone in there would help her. Mickie realised however she did not have the first clue where one might be. It was dark and very quite, there were no real noises coming from anywhere except for the crackle of fire. That seemed pretty much constant as she walked slowly along the street. Some of the car on the side of the road had been on fire, most of them had burnt out now but a few were still letting off a glow as they burnt themselves out. A couple of the shops seemed to have been torched as well, nothing was out of control but Mickie avoided any shop that was a blaze. Crossing the street once more and realising that she was getting pretty far away from where she had left Randy, Mickie decided that if she didn't find someone soon she would head back, maybe she would find something to pull Randy out with. Mickie scanned the street, looking down one side road then another.

Deciding to cross back over to the side she had originally emerged on Mickie walked down heading for the cross roads where she had decided she was going to end her search. She could not believe that in all of this carnage, families and friends were not out looking for each other, Mickie checked her watch and saw that it was nearly 4:30 am, it was over four hours since the initial quake hit and it was likely that anyone who was still alive was staying put for the night now.

She couldn't blame them really, with all the looting, the gangs and the fires it was pretty dangerous out here, and from the looks of it none of the emergency services had gotten through yet. Mickie scanned the last street she passed and was about to walk on when she heard a shout. Mickie cocked her head to the side trying to get a location on where the voice had come from. It was pretty faint and Mickie couldn't be sure she had even heard it at all. Walking forward slowly down the side street Mickie could here the distinct sound of what seamed like whispering, but she soon realised that it was more likely people taking normally just from some distance away.

Mickie had to fight the urge to run, this may not be what she hoped it was, it could be a gang getting together to discuss who they were going to terrorise next. She knew she was going to have to be very careful about how she did this.

The talking was getting louder, she could almost make out what they were saying now, and it sounded like a man's voice, this did not encourage Mickie to continue forward, but she had too see who it was, apart from the homeless man these were the first people she had come across in almost two miles of walking the streets. Coming around the corner Mickie thought she was having some kind of dream. She looked at the two men who turned to stare at her. One of them was holding his arm trying to press a pad to his shoulder to stem the bleeding the other was looking at her and smiling widely. Mickie was frozen to the spot in the middle of the street, she couldn't believe in the entire city she had walked in to the two people she was trying to avoid most.

"Mickie where are you going come here honey." The tall man from Steve's apartment said as he walked slowly towards her, followed closely by Clive. Mickie saw the tall man's smile turn in to a sneer and she knew that if she didn't run she would be dead and so would Randy. Her brain however was saying run but her limbs were not responding. Mickie swallowed deeply and looked at the tall man right in the eyes, they were dark pools and hid no emotions what so ever, she knew right then that he was going to kill her. Finally Mickie felt her legs come back to life. She shot off back the way she had come. She could here the pounding foot falls of her two pursuers.

Taking the chance to glance back over her shoulder Mickie saw that although these guys were big they were not fast, she was making ground on them. However she knew she could not run forever. Turning sharply down an alley way Mickie thought she could catch a quick breather but could see no where suitable to hide. Knowing they must have seen her turn down the alley way she knew they would be coming this way. Taking a quick decision she hopped over some down bins and ran down another alley way, she had no idea where this one lead too and she hoped it wasn't a dead end. Mickie was in luck it opened out in to a larger road. Turing right knowing she was headed in the general direction of Randy Mickie pored on the speed. If she got far enough away from them she might be able to hide and give them the slip. Taking a look back over her shoulder she was not pleased to see that they were not as far behind as possible. Now in the open the men seemed to have made a effort to catch her up.

Mickie did not see the dustbin cart and she collided with it. Toppling over and hitting the pavement with her shoulder, Mickie panted and picked her self off the floor pressing the palms of her hands into the shards of glass that were littering the floor. "There get her." Mickie heard the tall man shout as they got so close she could here their breathing. Getting up quickly and pushing the dustbin cart in their way hoping to slow them down Mickie ran down the street on her right.

Every breath hurt now, her lungs were on fire and her knees were raw from her fall. Mickie knew that she couldn't stop though, and her only conciliation was that the two men behind her were getting tired too. They were not gaining on her or getting further way, but she had defiantly slowed down. Mickie was almost out of energy where she spotted a basement stairway. She saw the sign like the one at O'Rilley's for refuge and she flew down the stairs.

Bursting in on the quite mainly sleeping people Mickie gasped for breath and slammed the door behind her. Her back sliding down the door Mickie bent at the knees and placed her head in her hands. "Mickie?" A familiar voice questioned her as they placed a hand on her shoulder. Mickie looked up and sighed in sheer relief at the faces looking back at her.

Oh I am bad, who has Mickie found, is that the last we here from silent Clive and the Tall man? Will Mickie save Randy so they can live happily ever after? All the questions will be answered if you review.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back with chapter 9. Just a quick thank you for all your reviews glad you are enjoying my stories. Oh and check out my poll on my profile page, cheers.

Mickie looked up and almost cried with relief. Ted's hand was resting on her shoulder and it squeezed gently. "Mickie are you ok?" Ted questioned, hardly able to believe she had just stumbled in the doorway. "Yes I am, well no actually no." Ted looked at his companion and the rainbow haired wrestler just shrugged his shoulders. Crouching down next to Mickie Jeff looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong honey?" Jeff said taking one of her hands in his own and noticing the cuts there.

"Oh so many things, but for now I will tell you about the immediate problem." Mickie said and told them about the two guys that had chased her down the street. Both Ted and Jeff were horrified at what Mickie told them. They had had their fair share of issues with gangs but nothing they could not handle, but what Mickie and Randy had been though was awful. "So you see we have to go and find Randy but I need to get these guys off my back first." Mickie concluded as she started to pick her self off the floor, with Ted's assistance.

"Of course we will help." Jeff said finding a clean towel on a nearby table and cleaning up Mickie's cut hands. Mickie didn't even notice him doing it she kept glancing back at the door. Suddenly she snapped her head round and looked at Ted. "Hey did you come from the club?" She asked suddenly remembering about her friends.

"Yeah but we left a good fifteen minutes before the quake hit, we were closer to the hotel than the club." Ted replied as Jeff finished up with Mickie's hands.

"We saw the hotel, we thought the worst, we tried to look for you guys but we couldn't get though a lot of places, and once we found here, we figured if you were out there you had probably done the same and gone to ground." Jeff said as Mickie hung her head slightly.

"What about the club? Did you go back to check on any one?" Mickie said leaning on a nearby stool, all her energy had disappeared and she needed sleep. "No we couldn't get though, too many looters, too many fires." Jeff said with slight regret, Mickie and Randy had obviously gone though hell to see if they were ok and all they had done so far was hide.

"It does not matter we have to go and help Randy." Mickie said picking herself up and heading for the door way. Jeff and Ted followed her knowing that now was the time to act, crazy men out there or not their friend needed help and they were going to make sure he got it.

Randy was still sat leaning against the wall, he was freezing, he was sure his body was going into shock. He could feel his legs starting to go numb as he stayed motionless for so long. Randy knew if he had any intention of keeping his legs he would have to move them a little bit. There was also the possibility of getting DVT, just like on a plane, but this time the risk was increased by the fact his ankle was broken and he would be bleeding internally. Randy moved his legs, bending from the knees up and down in rhythm. It hurt badly but he knew he had to do it, Mickie would be back soon, he just knew it, he didn't know how he did, but he could feel her getting closer to him somehow.

Mickie was very glad to two men who had been after her had disappeared. They had probably figured that once she was inside she wouldn't be coming back out. Ted and Jeff helped her get back to the main road. Without them she would have been completely lost. When she was running from the tall man and Clive she had not been thinking about where she was going. She had run blind and hindsight it was probably a very dumb thing to do. Mickie decided that there was someone watching over her tonight, and she hoped they were taking care of Randy too. Ted stopped in front of her and raised his eyebrows. "Now what?" He said as he looked at the big pile of rubble blocking their path.

"Up and over." Mickie said taking up the lead and showing the boy's the way she had come not an hour ago. "I can't believe you came all this way on your own." Jeff said as he climbed up behind Mickie.

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you as you go down the other side stay to you left, there is a body on the other side." Mickie said remembering the face from earlier. Ted made a face and kept his eyes firmly fixed up a head, he had no intention of coming face to face with a corps.

All three wrestlers slid down the other side of the debris and Mickie led them off to her right. Jeff and Ted had been pretty much on the main streets since they emerged from an empty storage room after the quake. They had met their share of unsavoury characters and had managed to help a couple of people to safety, but trying to find their friends at the hotel and seeing it burning was hard. They assumed that quite a few people had died and had seen no sign of anyone they knew was at the hotel that night. They found the refuge with a little help from a woman who they pulled from her car. She had offered them a bed in her flat but they decided that it would be best to wait for help to come and had settled in for the night. They had been there only an hour or so when a very tired and dirty Mickie James had crashed through the door.

Mickie came to an standstill, she was not sure of which way she had come. Looking first right then left nothing seemed to give her a clue. Ted and Jeff flanked her on either side and looked just as puzzled. They had not been down this part of the city at all and they were impressed she had managed to get them this far with out getting confused. "What's up?" Ted asked her as he placed a soft hand on her shoulder. Mickie glanced up at him then bit her lower lip thinking of anything she could remember to help her with which way she should go. "I'm not sure which way it is?" Mickie said finally, thinking everything looked vaguely familiar. "Which street is Randy on?" Jeff asked looking for any kind of sign post that might help them.

"I don't know I didn't look, but I do know he is on the street with the big yellow dumpster on the corner." Mickie said remembering the land mark which had started her off on her journey.

"Ok what if I check this way, and you two go the other meet back in five minutes here and we will know." Jeff suggested but Mickie was already shaking her head. "No we have to stick together." She said looking Jeff straight in the eyes with a defiant expression.

"I know what is out there remember." Mickie said softening her expression slightly. Jeff just nodded curtly and offered her a smile. Mickie finally reached a decision. "Ok we go left, I am sure the first couple of turns I took were right." With that she didn't even look back she carried on off to her right and down the street followed by the two men.

Mickie knew that she was running out of time. Randy was probably freezing and in pain, his body was probably going into shock and Mickie preyed that she was not going to be late. Swiping at her face to brush the lone tear that had fallen away Mickie made sure the other two did not see her, they would have asked her why she was crying. She did not want to have to explain why she was crying over the legend killer just yet. Mickie walked round the corner of the last building and she saw it, about half a block down the yellow dumpster. "There come on we have to get him out." Mickie said pointing at the dumpster and forcing her tired body into a run. She glanced over her shoulder to see both boys following her. Reaching for the metal rail on the short stairway Mickie shouted. "Randy, Randy I am back, I found Ted and Jeff." Mickie almost screamed.

Ted went first followed by Jeff and they saw the carnage that was the laundry room doorway. Mickie had not stopped she had dived on to her belly and was squeezing though the gap she had come out of. Randy had not replied to her screams and all Ted and Jeff could see now were a pair of legs. "Randy wake up you have to wake up." Mickie was calling as she finally freed herself from the debris.

Ted watched as Mickie went across the room but lost sight of her. There was no way either himself or Jeff was getting through that gap. Mickie was a small woman and she had only just fit, knowing this they could see where getting Randy out would be a problem.

Mickie come up to Randy and placed a hand on his chest, she could feel it rising and falling under her palm and she pressed her lips to his forehead. It was clammy and cold but he was alive. "Randy wake up I am back." Mickie said softy in to his ear as she rubbed his arms with her hands trying to create some warmth. Randy stirred and opened his eyes.

"Have I died, because I think I am in heaven." Randy said a smirk coming on to his lips as he looked into Mickie's deep brown eyes. Mickie gave him a soft slap on the arm but also gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I have found Jeff and Ted they ar4e just outside, we are going to get you out." Mickie said excitedly getting up and for the first time since she woke up felt like something was going her way.

"Hey Ted, Jeff thanks for coming to my aid." Randy called out and he heard some muffled. "That's ok, and no problem." Mickie went over to the gap and stuck her head through. "Can you shift any of this from your side?" Mickie asked the boys but they were way ahead of her.

Ted and Jeff had been removing bit of stone, rock and other various building materials from the pile since Mickie had gone in to check on Randy. They had made progress but it was slow going. "Hey yeah we are going to be a while, keep Randy talking we don't need him falling unconscious." Ted called back knowing that if he was going in to shock he would need to be kept awake or he might slip in to a coma.

Mickie headed back towards Randy, she took out some of the sheets they had arranged earlier from under the debris. Giving them a shake she wrapped them around Randy. Knowing that sharing body heat was the fastest way to warm him up she climbed in beside him and wrapped her arms around his middle. Randy sighed as she placed herself next to him and held him close letting the heat from her body seep into his own. Randy placed am arm around her back and pulled her close to him. He was so tired but Mickie was having none of it.

"Wake up Randy, you have to." Mickie said poking him in the ribs and causing his eyes to jump open. "God woman you have sharp nails." Randy said rubbing his side a little where she had poked him.

"Lets talk about something." Mickie suggested, but at that moment she could not think of anything to talk about.

"Ok like what?" Randy said also having the same problem with topic of conversation. Mickie called out towards the door then. "How are you doing boys?" A second later Jeff's head came though. "Looks like we are nearly there." Jeff said with a slight smirk as he saw their position under the blankets on the floor. "I know we said keep him awake Mickie but that is going above and beyond." Jeff said giving the Diva a wink and she threw a pebble in his direction. "Get us out Jeff." She said as he retreated back out on to the street.

Mickie could feel the body under her vibrating and she looked at Randy with concern until she saw that he was trying to suppress a laugh. "Oh yeah laugh it up." She said and that just made Randy laugh harder. "Oww this hurts." Randy said shifting on his broken ankle.

Before Mickie could reply a large part of the wall blocking the doorway came down and there stood Jeff and ted with proud looks on their faces. "Now how are we getting him out of here then?" Ted said coming over to his mentor and offering him a hand. With Ted and Jeff's help Randy managed to stand. They hobbled him over to where the gap was and lifted him up and over.

It was herd going but they finally made it to the street and sat Randy down on a small wall that ran around an apartment block. "We have to find something to make a splint with." Jeff said looking at Randy's ankle and seeing that it was quite a bad break and it had swollen massively in the past few hours.

Ted nodded knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep his ankle still while they helped him walk. Mickie looked up at Randy with a small smile. She placed a hand on his cheek and then turned to Ted and Jeff.

"You go and find something for him, I will stay here and make sure he does not get into any more trouble." She said standing up and looking Ted then Jeff in the eyes, indicating that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Ok let's go Jeff, I bet we will find something in that dumpster." Ted said heading off to the big yellow dumpster at the end of the road and leaving Mickie and Randy alone.

Mickie turned to Randy and embraced him. "I am so glad you're out of there." She said allowing her tears to fall down her face now. This time though they were tears of happiness. Randy held her tightly and took in a large shaky breath. "I am glad to I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't have done this again." Randy said as he pulled her head down to his and kissed her lips passionately. Mickie could feel a tingle of excitement run up her spine as Randy placed a hand in her hair. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss a cough came from behind her. Springing apart Randy and Mickie looked at the people who had intruded upon their kiss.

Oh and I do it again another cliff hanger. Will Randy make it to safety, will they ever find Kelly and Melina or any of the other superstars for that matter.

Please review and find out.


	10. Chapter 10

Another update I am generous. I have a rear Sunday off. Hope you enjoy reading.

I would also like to thank everybody for the positive feed back I have had for all of my stories, if you have ever written anything on here you will know what I am talking about. And if you have not please review it does make this all worth doing.

Jeff and Ted had not found much in the dumpster, but they had managed to get two planks of wood which were similar in size, and Jeff had found what looked like someone's old washing line.

Walking back over to where they had left Mickie and Randy they saw them ion what looked like a very interesting lip lock. Ted cleared his throat causing the two people to spring apart in surprise.

"God Ted you scared me half to death." Mickie said stepping out from Randy's vicinity and looking at the two men who had returned with supplies for the splint.

Jeff bent down and took hold of Randy's ankle carefully.

"This will hurt a bit mate but it will feel much better when it's done." Jeff said placing the two short pieces of wood against his leg, letting them almost touch the bottom of his sneaker. Ted then ties the rope around Randy's leg. He had to tie it tightly and he could see the pain on Randy's face. Randy held out his hand and Mickie took it, allowing him to squeeze her hand as Ted and Jeff secured his ankle.

"All done you won't be able to put any weight on it but it will hold the fracture stable." Ted said giving his friend a sympathetic look.

"It's great guys thank you." Randy said dropping Mickie's hand with a sad smile, which she returned as Randy pushed himself in to a more comfortable position on the wall.

"Ok so how are we going to do this?" Jeff asked looking around, knowing that the going was difficult to say the least. Even t5he clearer streets were littered with debris. Most places had bits where they would have to climb or squeeze through.

"I was thinking we could take it in turns to give him a piggy back, it will be slow going, but faster than him hobbling around." Ted said speaking to Jeff as he knew Mickie would never be able to carry Randy any where.

"We could try it, but we can't go back the way we came, we would never get over that pile back a couple of streets." Jeff said looking over his shoulder in the direction of where the shelter was.

"Maybe we could find a bolt hole closer to here, I don't think Randy will make it too far anyway." Ted suggested scratching his head in thought. Mickie started shaking her head.

"No way I have been there done that, no where is safe, if there is another after shock we will be trapped again and who is going to save us this time?" Mickie said knowing that the boys had just not experienced the full horror of this disaster yet.

"Mickie." Randy said softly causing her to turn towards him and lock eyes with him. "We are not going to make it far, we need to find somewhere off the streets, I know it's been horrible, but there is four of us now, people aren't going to come after us so readily now." Randy said knowing what Mickie was truly afraid of.

"Ok but it has to be somewhere really safe, no more laundry rooms." Mickie said offering him a small smile.

"I think we should head in the general direction of where me and Randy left John, it was pretty clear that way." Mickie said finally feeling like she could do something useful.

"Wait you saw John, how is he?" Jeff said, Mickie had not had time to fill them in on everything that had happened to them, some of the parts she had left out on purpose, but she had just plain forgotten about John.

"Oh he is ok, he has a broken leg but we got him in to a shelter where there was a Dr." Mickie said reassuring the boys with a smile.

"That's great, well not great that he has a broken leg, but he is probably safe. I think your right we should head that way, at least we might get there in stints." Jeff said as he moved over to help Randy up. Randy using Jeff for support managed to get on to Ted's back and find a comfortable position to sit in. randy was heavy but Ted knew he could cope with it. Mickie had managed to walk out her all alone, escape too mad men to find them he was not going to start complaining about a little weight.

Mickie led the way; all three were keeping their eyes peeled for somewhere that looked safe enough to crash. Mickie looked up at the sky and realised it was almost light. It had crept up on them so slowly that she didn't even realise how much easier it had gotten to see. Mickie was no longer shocked by the things she saw, buildings were still smoking as fires were starting to burn out. A lot of peoples belongings were littering the streets, along with sofa's and tables, clothes had also been scattered across the floor by buildings collapsing. Mickie felt the drop of rain land on her face and she let out a sigh. She didn't know how much worse things could get for them, she looked back at Ted who's face was red from carrying Randy the best part of a mile now and she knew they would have to swap soon.

The rain was starting to come down heavier now and Jeff was checking in every doorway for some kind of shelter. Many buildings looked either too unstable or the main entrance doors were locked. Ted had to stop not five minutes after the rain had turned in to a torrent and Jeff took up duty of carrying Randy. He was shivering and he was barely conscious.

"We need to find some shelter now." Mickie said whipping away the rain that was plastering her face and sticking her hair to her head. She pushed her hair behind her shoulders and started to run to every doorway checking to see if it was open, it did not matter now where just as long as they were out of this rain.

The third door she came to was open, pushing inside she held it open for Jeff who brought Randy in. Mickie saw that Randy had passed out completely now and she was so scared that this would be it for him. All the effort all the dangers they had escaped from for him to die in this dingy apartment block was not how she wanted this to end. Jeff put Randy down in a room which had obviously been someone's apartment. It looked like although it had gotten shaken up by the quake it was not too badly damaged. They did not know where the owner was but it looked like they had either left in a hurry, the door was a jar and nothing appeared to have been taken.

Lying Randy down on the bed they were carful but Randy was not feeling anything right now. Ted looked out of the window as the rain splashed down on it making everything look distorted. "We have to find help for Randy now." Mickie said coming over to join Ted while Jeff covered Randy with the bed sheets in an effort to keep him warm.

"I know, I will go, maybe I can find a Dr with that map you have and get them to come here." Ted said turning round to look at the small Diva shivering in front of him. "No I will go." Mickie said shaking her head and pacing the room like a trapped animal.

"Mickie it's too dangerous for you alone out there." Ted said taking hold of her shoulders and holding her still so he could talk to her. Mickie looked up in to Ted's eyes but held off her tears.

"I can't stay here Ted I can't no I wont watch him slip away. I have to do something." Mickie said pulling away from Ted's grip and heading for the door. Jeff was there before she could pull it open though and he blocked her path. "It won't do Randy any good either if you go on a suicide mission. Let Ted go, he will faster and will be less likely to get bothered by people." Jeff said not letting Mickie pass him.

"But I…" Mickie started but Jeff held up his hand to stop her and pulled her in to an embrace. "I know Mickie it's hard for us all, but you know I am right." Jeff said as he watched Ted exit the room. Taking Mickie to Randy he left her sat on the bed next to him holding his hand. Jeff closed the door and went to look out of the window, he knew if Ted was not back with some sort of help soon Randy would probably loose his leg if not his life and he knew Mickie would not handle that right now, they had been through too much.

Ted ran through the streets trying to get to the refuge on Randy's map, he knew that there would be someone there who could help him. Rounding a corner he stopped and listened. There was the distinct sound of sirens, Ted did an immediate left and followed the noise until it became as loud as the rain hitting the pavement. Turning around one last bend Ted saw the national guard trucks, he couldn't help but let a massive smile cross his face as he ran up to them waving his arms.

One of the soldiers spotted him and told the truck to stop. In a shaking voice Ted explained to the man what had happened and told him of their predicament. The solider called to two of his colleagues and they brought out a stretcher. Ted didn't know why they were so willing to help his as he was sure many people around the city were in need of help, but he wasn't going to question it now, Randy was waiting for them and time was one thing they did not have a lot of.

Will they get to Randy in time? Find out by hitting that review button.


	11. Chapter 11

Dare I say this but this is it, I hope you enjoyed reading this, I certainly enjoyed writing this, I recommend you listen to Last thing on my mind by LeAnn Rimes while reading it, don't know why it just makes sense believe me.

Randy felt the soft sheets below his back and the clean smell that surrounded him. He did not feel like he could open his eyes eye's though. He was beyond sleepy, he felt like his body was made of lead and his brain was somehow not able to connect to his limbs to get him to move. He could feel someone holding one to his hand and he was willing himself to wake up.

Ted had gotten back with the soldiers in record time. Coming in to the room he had found Jeff sitting outside the doorway his head in his hands and Ted had suspected the worst. Jeff had stood up then and smiled at them taking them into the bed room where Mickie had fallen asleep on Randy's chest holding him protectively. Getting Mickie up they had stretchered Randy back to the awaiting trucks, soon after that they had been taken to a hospital. It was amazing as they travelled across the state how things had slowly looked more normal, fist the devastation turned to fields and suburbs which seamed to be bustling with people picking up fallen over clothes lines and broken toys. Then they hit the other side of the state line as the scene turned to another city and it was untouched by the damage.

Ted was so grateful they had made it out but he couldn't help think of the others back at the club. None of them had any idea of what had happened to them. He decided to keep this thought to himself right now, at least until they knew Randy was out of harms way.

Mickie watched as they took randy though to surgery immediately and made sure she got treated for mild hypothermia. As soon as she could though she was at Randy's bed side after his ankle had been repaired successfully and she was now just waiting for him to come out of his coma.

Ted and Jeff had gone off to find any information they could on others coming out of the Earthquake zone. Finding several soldiers heading back to the city they asked if there was any information on the people there. "Yeah a lot of people got out of this one, which is a surprise seeing as it was a 9 on the rector sale, given the damage I expected it to be worse." The soldier said climbing aboard the trunk and pointed over to a group of people. "Just pulled these guys out of some sort of club, they are ok though." With that the truck left and both superstars turned and saw Melina and Kelly holding tightly on to one another and behind them was almost the entire roster for the WWE. Running over to where their friends were there was much excitement.

Ted and Jeff finally managed to calm everyone down and tell them what had happened to them Mickie and Randy and finally to John who had ended up in a different hospital. "Oh my god I can't believe it, trust Mickie to come looking for us." Melina said as they all filtered into the canteen at the hospital. "I know sometimes that girls has more courage than brains." Kelly said sitting down on one of the hard plastic chairs but it was like heaven compared to what they had been under for the last six hours.

The club had basically collapsed in on them, but there was an underground cellar for the beer, they had all huddled down there whilst the city had came down around them. When it was over they had taken a look outside but had decided they were safe inside the cellar and waiting for help was the best option, it was cramped and cold, but it was quake proof and away from the looters and the fires.

"Can we go and see them?" Kelly asked about Mickie and Randy and Ted shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I think Randy is still in surgery I think you will be able to see Mickie though." Ted said and Jeff stood up saying that he would show them where she was and Melina and Kelly followed him up to the ward.

Mickie saw her friends and almost lept out of bed, embracing her two friends she allowed tears of joy run down her face and Kelly whipped them away. "Hey pretty lady." Melina said with a smile as Mickie let them go and sat back on the bed. "I can't believe you are here." Mickie said drained of emotions and knowing she still had to see if Randy was ok.

She spoke with Melina and Kelly for over an hour, finding out that they had been safe all along, and that John had been taken to a different hospital but he was fine. Then a nurse came in to tell them that Randy was out of surgery and he was doing well. Melina and Kelly took this as their cue to leave and they promised that they would catch up with her later.

Mickie sat on randy's bed clutching his hand. He had not woken up yet but Mickie was not worried, the look on his face was one of peace. He had not had that look on hi face since she had found him under a pile of rubble at the hotel. Mickie ran her thumb over the back of Randy's hand and she could feel how nice and warm he was, not like in that cold dark apartment where for a minute she could have sword he was dead he was so cold.

Mickie was snapped out of her thoughts by the hand tightening on her own and she looked down at her hands first then up at Randy's face. "Hi." He croaked out and Mickie smiled at him. "Hi yourself." She said pulling herself closer to his head on her chair. She raised her arm and stroked his forehead running her ringers though his cropped hair. "I'm glad you're awake, you have missed a lot." Mickie told him as Randy's eyes closed again under her soft caress. "Oh yeah tell me." Randy said turning his head and looking her deep in the eyes.

"First of all John is safe it seems Brian and Sandra got him out early and into a hospital, he is not here though he is closer to the city. Ted managed to get the National Guard to come and rescue you." Mickie said giving Randy a smile and taking hold of his hand once more.

"Wow I must be more important than I even realised." Randy said with a smile and he looked at her. "Any news on the rest of them?" He questioned carefully, knowing it was the only thing they had failed on, they never did find their friends, and although they were now safe there was no telling how the others had faired.

"That's the thing, they never needed us, in fact we were probably more in need of their help, the club had a beer cellar which basically doubled as an emergency shelter, they are here Randy at this hospital." Mickie said with a board gin. Randy returned her smile he was glad that all of their friends were ok, it was a minor miracle that they had all gotten out of this alive and it seemed that Mickie and himself had been the luckiest ones.

"Mickie do you believe in God?" Randy asked her and Mickie frowned slightly.

"I don't know I suppose I never really thought about it, why?" Mickie said not knowing where Randy was going with this.

"I have never done either, but I think something was looking out for us, several times we should not have made it out if there and yet we did." Randy said and Mickie remember thinking something similar as she was running for her life.

"I guess we must have some kind of guardian angel looking after us a." Mickie said as she smiled at Randy and she whipped a lone tear from her face, she was just so happy that he was going to be ok she couldn't help it. Randy reached up and whipped it himself before Mickie had the chance and as he did so he placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her lips down towards his own.

Mickie did not resist as Randy pulled her towards him, touching her lips to his she felt that spark again run down her spine, she smiled slightly against Randy's mouth and this caused Randy to deepen the kiss. Mickie placed her hands on his chest and clutched at his hospital gown as Randy's hands went around her back to pull her closer.

They never saw the several pairs of eyes outside their little hospital room staring in at them, all smiling and all not wanting to interrupt this moment between the two wrestlers it was Melina who finally spoke up. "Ok I think this show is over guys it's time to leave." All the wrestlers groaned somewhat but were ushered away by Kelly and Melina, with one last glance over her shoulder Melina saw Randy place and tender kiss on Mickie forehead and she knew everything was going to be just fine.

Wow ok another story completed, hoped you enjoyed it, I loved this one and I am kind of sad to see it end but there is only so much misery you can put people though, oh yeah and I am a sucker for happy endings so you will see that a lot from me, I can't help it I don't like to see it end badly for the good guys. As ever please review even though it is finished. Thank you for reading XxX


End file.
